El dulce aroma del pasado
by sTaty
Summary: Hermione es capturada durante la guerra. Para que Harry no se preocupe por ella, le pide a Draco Malfoy que la ayude, matándola. En el último momento se arrepiente. Debido a ese trance de tiempo, es mandada al pasado. Allí se encontrará con los merodeadores y unas amigas muy locas. Romance, amistad, bromas y diversión, todo eso y más lo vivirá.
1. El inicio de todos los males

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 1: El inicio de todos los males

Este debería haber sido el séptimo año de curso en Hogwarts de Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero en lugar de eso habían estado recorriendo Inglaterra para encontrar y destruir todos los horrocruxes. Solo quedaban dos. Harry en ese momento se estaba encargando de uno de ellos con la ayuda de Ron. Hermione estaba con la profesora McGonagall preparando las defensas ya que pronto comenzaría el ataque.

-Profesor Flitwick, ¿qué ocurre con la barrera?- le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Parece ser que hay un objeto o un artefacto que impide que la barrera se complete.

-Pero si no se completa, no servirá de nada- comentó Hermione.

-Efectivamente.

-¿Dónde está el objeto?-preguntó la chica.

-Se debería encontrar detrás de esa colina.

Hermione no espero nada más empezó a correr en la dirección que le había dicho su profesor. Cuando llegó vio una roca, le lanzó varios hechizos, pero ninguno surtió efecto. Alguien la había hechizado. Era una roca enorme, recordaba que en los tiempos de los fundadores habían puesto varios pilares que formaría como un cierre que impedía que nada saliese ni entrase sin su consentimiento. Esta parecía ser los restos.

Buscó un palo o una rama. Hasta que encontró algo con lo que hacer palanca. El problema es que tenía que colocarse fuera y echarla hacia dentro, era la única forma. El problema era que se quedaría fuera de la barrera ya que no le daría tiempo a meterse dentro. No tenía otras alternativas, no podía aparecerse en ningún lado debido a que la profesora McGonagal había puesto encantamientos para evitar que se apareciesen los mortífagos y como sabía que por mucho que corriera la atraparían no correría como una cobarde.

Escuchaba como los mortífagos y sus aliados se acercaban. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero esa roca era enorme. Después de varios intentos lo consiguió. Cuando estaba cayendo la barrera apareció Ron.

-Hermione, ¡no!

El chico comenzó a golpear la barrera, estaba llorando. Hermione comenzaba a ver a los mortífagos. No quería que Ron viese lo que le iba a pasar así que se giró y se despidió.

-No lo hagas- le suplicó.

-Adiós- le dedicó una última sonrisa triste.

Lentamente se encaminó hasta los mortífagos notando como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Cuando supo que Ron ya no la podía ver, creó varias barreras de protección a su alrededor. Y se preparó para recibir al enemigo. En cuanto empezaron a estar a tiro comenzó a lanzar hechizos. Pero rápidamente fue rodeada debido al gran número de oponentes.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Una asquerosa sangre sucia- comentó Bellatrix.

-Yo seré una sangre sucia, pero tú eres una sangre pura podrida. _Bombarda_.

Bellatrix logró esquivarlo.

-_Avada kedavra- _eso fue suficiente para romper todas las defensas.

Hermione en el último momento logró esquivarlo tirándose al suelo.

_-¡Expeliarmus!_ Que nadie la toque. Será de más utilidad viva- dijo la voz de Severus Snape.

_-Crucio- _gritó Bellatrix.

-Cogedla y llevadla a una de las celdas- ordenó Snape.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba metida en ese sótano. La habían noqueado por lo que lo único que conocía de ese sitio era que tenía unos escalones ya que veía de vez en cuando luz por debajo de la puerta que estaba a una determinada altura, no tenía ventanas y sus paredes debían ser casi todas de piedra. No pudo palpar toda la celda ya que tenía unas cadenas en las muñecas que la sujetaban a la pared.

Ya habían venido dos mortífagos a torturarla, no querían sacarle ninguna información, solo querían divertirse. Por lo que Hermione supuso que no tenían ni idea de quién era ella. Ambos cuando habían llegado la habían despertado y se habían ido cuando se había vuelto a desmayar. A pesar de todo solo se sentía dolorida y un poco atontada debido al fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba despierta, pero sabía que sería por poco tiempo. Era la tercera vez que inspeccionaba la celda cuando escuchó unos pasos. Rápidamente volvió a su sitio. Vio como pasaban varias sombras pasaban por delante de su celda. Sabía que hablaban pero no lograba escuchar que decían.

-Esperad aquí, ahora salgo-fue lo único que escuchó antes de que se abriese la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta la luz la cegó y no pudo distinguir quién entraba. Cerró la puerta e iluminó la celda.

-Señorita Granger, no tengo mucho tiempo- le habló bajito, pero reconoció la voz del profesor Snape.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo comprobar que era él de verdad. Se le notaba tranquilo.

-Si ha venido a torturarme, comience de una vez- le gritó.

-Por una vez cállese. He conseguido que Draco Malfoy sea su vigilante. Solo tiene que convencerle de que la libere. Ahora grite como si la estuviese torturando.

Hermione gritó durante un rato.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó extrañada

Hasta donde ella sabía Snape había matado a Dumbledore traicionando a la Orden del Fénix. Era un verdadero mortífago.

-Draco es un buen chico. Cuando Potter acabe con esto necesitará de alguien que lo defienda.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso? Es un mortífago. No hizo nada cuando su tía me torturó delante de sus narices.

-Es muy difícil para él todo esto. Su cabeza le dice que haga una cosa y su familia otra- le dijo con la mirada perdida como si estuviese recordando algo- a mi me ayudó Albus, él también necesita una oportunidad.

-Tú mataste a Dumbledore, lo traicionaste- aprovechó para gritar.

-Albus se estaba muriendo. Si Draco no lo mataba, tenía que hacerlo yo o Voldemort desconfiaría y me mataría. Necesitaba a alguien dentro.

-Porque debería confiar en tu palabra -dijo escéptica.

-¿Qué dominio tiene de legeremancia?

Hermione se acercó y pudo ver una conversación donde Dumbledore le decía que iba a morir. También pudo ver varias reuniones con el director donde Snape le informaba de los planes de Voldemort. Estaban demasiado claras las visiones para haber sido modificadas.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ahora que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, me voy. Convénzalo.

Subió las escaleras y se fue tan pronto como llegó. Al poco entró Draco Malfoy cerró la puerta e invocó una silla en la cual se sentó.

-Así que vas a ser mi carcelero.

-Cállate Granger, ahora vas a decirme todo lo que quiero.

Hermione se sorprendió que la llamase por su apellido y no sangre sucia. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo hacer que traicionase a su familia.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Ya le he contado todo lo que sabía a Snape.

-Empieza por las defensas.

-A estas horas ya deberíais conocer todas las defensas. La principal habrá caído, los guardas del castillo os estarían esperando. Los alumnos y profesores ya los conoces. Tendrán alguna cosa preparada, pero esos detalles no los sé.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó estupefacto. Dejo pasarlo.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Cómo se puede vencer a Potter?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Tú, nunca- le aseguró.

-No estoy para tonterías- le dijo sacando la varita.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí, sino no te seguiré contestando.

-Granger, te recuerdo que el que está armado aquí soy yo.

-Como si eso significase algo para mí- le retó.

-Ahora verás._ Crucio._

Hermione comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, pero no soltó ningún grito de dolor. Cuando paró, la chica comenzó a reírse.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Por favor no me hagas reír. Al lado de los de tu tía, eso fueron cosquillas.

-_Crucio_.

-Cuando te canses me avisas.

A Hermione le dolían, pero necesitaba que eso no se notase. Necesitaba que la conversación fuese en ambos sentidos.

-Te contestaré a lo que quieras, pero a cambio yo te haré un pregunta y me la contestarás.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Específica más- le gruñó.

-¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos?

-Por mi familia.

-¿Cómo vencer a Potter?-preguntó por segunda vez.

-El único punto débil es cualquiera que esté en peligro- le respondió la chica.

-¿Daría la vida por cualquier damisela en peligro?

-Eso es otra pregunta. Mi turno. Si tu familia no influyera ¿qué acciones no habrías hecho?

-No me hubiese tatuado esta marca. No soy ganado para que lo marquen como tal.

-Ahora que lo dices, me recuerdas un poco a un cerdo.

-Granger, me estoy cansando.

-Malfoy, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que salga viva de aquí?

-Primero contéstame- le recordó el chico.

-Ya estoy harta de tanta tontería. No puedo quedarme haciendo de cebo para Harry así que contesta- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Fuera hay unos cuantos hombres-lobo, luego un par de mortífagos delante de la única salida, y fuera rodeando los dementores. Así que sácate esa tontería de la cabeza-le dijo serio.

-Pues mátame.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Granger, estás chalada.

-Bien, conozco un hechizo que simula bastante bien la mordedura de un hombre-lobo. El hechizo se llama _Spantu._ Si mueves la varita a la derecha sale agua, si la giras a la izquierda...- Hermione se quedó sin voz- les suele gustar morder en la curva que forman el cuello y el hombro.

-No puedo- le dijo el chico.

-Yo Hermione Granger con plena facultad de todos mis sentidos informó de que Draco Malfoy ha sido alguien imprescindible para la victoria en esta guerra. Por lo que pido su total exculpación para cualquier cargo del que se le acuse. Para su familia pido clemencia. Apúrate, coge el recuerdo.

Cogió el recuerdo y lo metió en un frasco, al que miraba sin estar convencido.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Dame tu varita, necesito mandarle un mensaje a Harry.

-Jamás- Draco se negó en rotundo.

-Pues déjame mover la varita, aunque esté en tu mano.

-Como me la juegues, te enteras.

Hermione le mandó un patronus a Harry para decirle que no se tenía que preocupar por ella que se encontraba bien y que iba de camino a un buen lugar.

-¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó nerviosa.

-Aunque no lo creas, no soy un asesino. Dame un minuto.

Se levantó, dio un par de vueltas y apuntó con su varita al hombro de la chica.

-_Spantu_.

Notó como la desgarraba, no pudo aguantar y cayó de lado. Lo último que vio fue unos ojos grises cargados de preocupación.

De repente, se comenzó a sentir bien. No le dolía nada. Supuso que eso era debido a que ahora estaba muerta. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la estación de King Cross, que estaba vacía excepto por el profesor Dumbledore. Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Profesor- le llamó.

El giró su cara para mirarla.

-Aquí ya no tiene que llamarme profesor.

-¿Dónde estamos? Sé que es la estación de King Cross, pero no es la misma.

Dumbledore no contestó.

-¿Me tengo que quedar aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-Pronto se irá. El lugar al que irá dependerá del señor Malfoy- le anunció con una media sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Aún no estoy muerta?

-Señorita Granger, este no es todavía su momento.

-Pero si vuelvo Harry estará en problemas- se lamentó la chica.

-Volver no depende de usted, sino del señor Malfoy.

-Pero si él me mató ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Técnicamente aún no está muerta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar? No creo que tarde mucho en morir.

-Verá se encuentra en un sitio donde el espacio-tiempo funciona de forma diferente.

-¿Entonces cuanto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Aquí no se puede quedar.

-¿Entonces?

-Irá a otro tiempo, a otro universo.

-¿A dónde me mandará?

-A donde su corazón decida.

-No le entiendo, ¿va a mandarme al pasado?

-Depende de usted.

-Pero en caso de que fuese al pasado, con solo mirarlo lo cambiaría.

-Lo sé, por eso no se preocupe. Si la actualidad es tal y como es, es debido a que su presencia así lo quiso.

-Pero profesor-preguntó confusa.

-Deberá tener cuidado con sus acciones, ya que podrías producir un gran cambio.

-Pero, profesor. Si mis acciones hicieron así el presente, ¿podría volver a cambiarlo?

-Podría ser, por eso le pido que piense muy bien lo que hará y como lo hará. Ahora cierre los ojos y deje su mente en blanco.

Apareció en el bosque prohibido. Conocía bien ese lugar, estaba detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. A pesar de lo bien que se sintió hace un momento. Las torturas que había sufrido le estaban pasando factura ya que apenas se podía poner en pie. Se tocó el hombro y notó que su piel había sido desgarrada, pero la zona no sangraba. Se colocó la capucha de la capa. Tenía que volver cuanto antes al castillo, pero esta vez iba desarmada y debía tener cuidado ya que no sabía en donde se encontraba ni con qué circunstancias se encontraría.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo, vio cerca del sauce boxeador un perro. Lo miró ya que le pareció extraño un perro en Hogwarts y notó que esos ojos los había visto antes. Estaba casi segura de que era Sirius. Intentó llegar hacia él, pero trastabillo y se cayó. Para cuando volvió la mirada al sauce, el perro había desaparecido. Haber visto a Sirius vivo significaba que Dumbledore estaba vivo. Se puso en pie y salió corriendo al despacho del director. Llegó a la entrada del despacho, pero no sabía la contraseña.

-Caramelos de limón, tarta de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, gominolas, grageas de todos los sabores, manzanas de caramelo.

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta del despacho.

No había nadie, ni siquiera Fawkes. Se acercó a su jaula y vio un montón de cenizas.

-No se preocupe, pronto renacerá.

-Profesor, me ha asustado- le dijo la chica que se había llevado una mano al corazón.

-No se preocupe, ahora siéntese y cuénteme, ¿quién es usted? ¿Y a que debo su visita?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Vera profesor, vengo del futuro. Por lo que creo que será mejor que no le revele mi verdadero nombre- le contestó de la manera más educada que encontró.

-Lo comprendo. También le voy a pedir que no me revele nada ya que le sacaría lo emocionante a la vida- se rió.

-Gracias.

-Por lo que veo, conoce bastante bien el castillo así que debo suponer que ha estudiado aquí.

-Sí, profesor.

-Bien.

-Profesor, tengo que explicarle algo. No puede quedar ninguna constancia de que he estado aquí, es decir, dentro de un tiempo yo desapareceré.

-Comprendo. Se me está ocurriendo una cosa. Hace unos días, unos parientes lejanos míos han sufrido un ataque y se hayan desgraciadamente todos muertos, menos una chica. Por lo que me he podido enterar, está muerta. Pero si tú quieres podría ayudarte a pasar por ella y así estarías bajo mi protección. Que por lo que veo le va a hacer falta- comentó al ver el estado en el que se hallaba la chica.

-Comprendo. Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente.

-Bien- abrió el cajón y sacó un medallón este colgante está ligado a mi familia. Los que los atacaron lo robaron, pero gracias a un amigo he podido recuperarlo. Tiene ciertas habilidades, no te lo pueden sacar a menos que estés muerta y siempre y cuando te lo coja alguien de la familia o te lo saques voluntariamente. Puede darte el aspecto que desees. Póntelo, yo te diré que debes cambiar.

-Profesor, no creo que yo deba...

-No se preocupe. Debemos hacer que nadie dude que sea ella.

Hermione ante la insistencia se lo colocó. Rápidamente sintió el poder.

-Se me olvidó comentar que también se puede hacer invisible. Te recomiendo que sea así la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora concéntrate e imagínate a ti misma.

-Sí.

-Ahora piensa que eres más alta.

-¿Cuanto más?-preguntó con miedo a fallar.

-Unos centímetros, no te preocupes mucho por eso- le comentó el profesor al verla tan nerviosa.

-Así está bien, ahora piense en el pelo más largo y más rubio. Perfecto. Ahora cámbiese el color de los ojos por un azul claro. Parecidos a los míos.

-¿Así profesor? -preguntó la chica al abrir los ojos.

-Bien. Ahora te voy a comentar un poco de mi historia familiar. Tengo otro hermano.

-Sí, conozco a Alberforth.

-Perfecto. Teníamos una hermana pequeña que por un accidente murió. Se llamaba Ariana como te vas a llamar tú. Mi tía Honoria, tuvo una hija, se llamaba Allison que tuvo a Ariana. No se casó, es más nunca dijo quien era tu padre.

-Comprendo.

-Voy a tener que avisar al primer Ministro. No creo que sean muy duros contigo, pero debes decir que tu familia es una familia con muchos secretos y que nunca te contaron ninguno. Pero primero, a la enfermería.

-Profesor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que durmiendo cambie mi imagen?

-Para cambiar su imagen, debe estar muy concentrada y desearlo de corazón. No se preocupe.

El profesor la acompañó a la enfermería.

-Profesor, ¿en qué año estoy?

-Se encuentra en el año 1976.

Cuando una muy joven señorita Pomfrey la vio, puso el grito en el cielo. Comenzó a untarla y a darle un montón de pociones. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, apareció alguien.

-Querida espera un minuto. Señor Lupin, por aquí.

Hermione no podía verle con las cortinas, pero su pulso se aceleró.

-Bien ya estoy con usted. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle semejante cantidad de heridas? Eso es inhumano.

Cuando llegó al hombro se espantó.

-¿La mordió un licántropo?- preguntó asustada.

-No, fue un hechizo- le contestó.

Sabía que Remus estaba escuchando y que debió dolerle pensar que me hubiese podido morder.

-¿Ha sido atacada con la maldición _cruciatus_?

-Sí-contestó cansada.

-Por lo que veo, varias veces. Tienes alguna hemorragia interna, pero nada serio. Tómate esto, te hará dormir profundamente mientras tu cuerpo va sanando.

-Gracias- le agradeció la chica.

Se dispuso a dormir ya que sabía que el día siguiente sería largo.

Mientras tres amigos regresaban a su habitación.

-Cornamenta, te lo digo en serio.

-No es que no te crea, pero se me hace raro que veas a una chica que no conoces, que estaba ensangrentada y que aún por encima pareció reconocerte.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tú qué opinas?

-Que tengo sueño- contestó Peter.

Cada uno se metió en su cama.

-Mañana tenemos que madrugar, quiero contárselo a Lunático. Quizás pueda saber algo.

-Lo que tú digas Canuto. Buenas noches.

Como de costumbre, al día siguiente se despertaron con el tiempo justo para llegar a clase.

-¿Es ella Albus?

-Así es Millicent.

Millicent Bagnold era la actual ministra de magia. Era justa y respetuosa con las leyes. A pesar de eso, había mucha gente a la que no le gustaba. Tenía un gran respeto por los muggles.

-Ahora se encuentra dormida, así que déjenla descansar- dijo enfurruñada la señorita Pomfrey.

-No se preocupe, estoy despierta.

-Ariana, esta señora es Millicent Bagnold la ministra de Magia.

-Encantada- dijo la chica apretando la mano de la ministra.

-Perdona que no te deje descansar, pero es importante tratar de resolver todo esto.

-Lo comprendo, puede preguntar lo que quiera- se ofreció la chica. A pesar de todo la señora le daba confianza.

-¿Sabes quién te atacó?

-No puede reconocer a nadie ya que llevaban máscaras.

-¿Qué buscaban?

-El colgante de mi familia.

-¿Lo consiguieron?-preguntó nerviosa.

-No.

-¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

-Mi madre y mi abuela, me estaban esperando para comer. Como siempre me había entretenido y llegaba tarde. Cuando llegué, las habían matado. Me preguntaron por el colgante, les dije que no lo sabía y me torturaron hasta que creyeron que estaba muerta. Cuando pude moverme, vine aquí.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a San Mungo?

-Porque o estaba segura de si me estarían esperando. Además, era el único del que me fiaba, con él sabía que estaría segura.

-Bien. Por lo que sé tienes dieciséis años.

-Si.

-A pesar de que hasta ahora te formaste en tu casa, te sugiero que te quedes a estudiar aquí.

Hermione se giró a mirar al director esperando una respuesta. Él le sonrió. La señora Bagnold se dio cuenta y se giró a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué opinas Albus?

-Si Ariana está de acuerdo no tengo ningún inconveniente, al contrario.

-¿En qué año estaré?- preguntó.

-En sexto, ya que sé que tienes un buen nivel. Además es el curso que te toca por tu edad contestó el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Cuando puedo ir a clases?-preguntó Hermione ilusionada.

-Aún tiene mucho trecho por recuperarse- comentó la señorita Pomfrey.

-Pero si ya estoy bien.

-No me replique señorita- le dijo graciosamente la enfermera.

-Mañana si veo que está mejor, igual podría darle el alta.

-No quiero perderme nada- le aseguró la chica- por cierto, ¿a qué casa iré?

-Eso es trabajo del sombrero seleccionador- le dijo el director.

-Bueno Albus me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

A media mañana Hermione ya estaba aburrida.

-Si al menos tuviese algo para leer- se lamentó en voz alta.

-Si quieres te puedo dejar uno- le dijo una voz próxima.

Hermione se levantó y fue hasta donde debía estar Remus Lupin. Corrió la cortina y lo vio leyendo. Era un chico de cabellos castaños con ojos color miel. A pesar de estar pálido y con ojeras, tenía buen aspecto. Sabía que las transformaciones lo desgastaban mucho, pero jamás se imaginó que su antiguo profesor hubiese sido tan guapo. A pesar de que sus ojos y su sonrisa le daban seguridad y confianza tenía una aura que lo hacía verse especial.

-Hola- le saludó el chico con una sonrisa- me llamo Remus Lupin.

-Yo Ariana Dumbledore.

Hermione le tendió una mano que el chico aceptó.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó interesada.

-Las principales transformaciones que debe conocer todo mago. No está mal.

-¿Te importa si me siento?- le preguntó la chica señalando los pies de su cama.

-Por supuesto que no. Me alegro de no estar solo. Esto es muy aburrido.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? -tan pronto salió esa pregunta de su boca se arrepintió. Ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, aunque no en tan malas condiciones como tú.

La cara de Hermione se entristeció al recordar que todos sus amigos debían de estar jugándose la vida.

-Perdona, no quería hacerte recordar lo de tu familia- se disculpó rápidamente el chico.

-No te preocupes. ¿En qué curso estás?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-En sexto año, como tú. Si te toca Gryffindor, soy prefecto de esa casa.

-¿Podrías dejarme los apuntes del año pasado?

-Claro, pero no te apures. Los profesores no son malos. Comprenderán tus circunstancias. Venir nueva a un colegio como este debe ser muy distinto.

-Bastante- comentó divertida.

Siguieron hablando toda la mañana.

-Lunático- escuchó que llamaban.

Estaba segura que era la voz de Sirius. No estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría al verlo.

-Estoy aquí- dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo estás?

Antes de que pudiese volver a su cama, ya estaba rodeada por James, Sirius y Peter.

James era idéntico a Harry, siempre había escuchado que eran iguales. Pero jamás se imaginó que sería hasta ese punto. Lo único que los diferenciaba a parte de sus ojos marrones y que no tenía cicatriz, era que era más ancho y un poco más alto. A parte de eso, vio que tenía el pelo más revuelto que Harry y que no era tan cálido como su amigo.

A Harry lo veías y sabías que podías poner tu vida en sus manos. James se veía muy seguro de si mismo hasta el punto que daba la impresión presumido y un poco altanero Harry nunca daría esa impresión.

Sirius por su parte, a pesar de que en su época se encontraba delgado y muy desgastado por Azkaban todavía se veían vestigios del chico que ahora tenía delante. Era tan alto como James y un poco más ancho. El pelo lo llevaba igual que cuando lo conoció largo, por el hombro, un poco ondulado. Si le pareció que James tenía un buen concepto de sí mismo de Sirius ni te imaginas. Cuando llegó con su sonrisa de galán parecía que venía de salvar al mundo, le recordó a cierto profesor…

Peter por su parte, era bajito y algo regordete. Tenía bastante espinillas y granos. Era rubio, con ojos marrones, cuando vio a Hermione le puso una sonrisa que pretendía resultar sexy.

-James estoy bien.

-No me extraña que esté bien, con una chica tan guapa como ella cualquiera.

Hermione no se lo podía creer, Sirius Black le acababa de sacar los colores.

-Sirius Black- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se la dio, pero para su sorpresa el giró su muñeca y le dio un beso en el dorso.

-Estos son mis amigo James Potter y Peter Pettigrew- presentó Sirius.

Cuando salió de su estupor se presentó.

-Soy Ariana Dumbledore.

-¿Eres de la familia del director?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí- contestó algo incómoda.

-¿Pero no habías muerto?- como contestación de James recibió un pisotón.

-Si estuviese muerta no estaría aquí- le dijo sin problemas- supongo que en el periódico dirían de todo.

-Perdona. A veces tengo poco tacto.

-No te preocupes. Bueno os dejo. Remus gracias por los libros -se despidió la chica para ir a su cama.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Por un momento casi salta de la cama para abrazar a James. Se parecía tanto Harry.

-Ves como había una chica que no conocíamos- le replicaba Sirius a James.

-Ya la vi- le dijo el chico divertido.

-Chicos- les llamó Remus- no tenéis ni idea de cómo llegó esta chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sirius.

-Parece que estás muy ansioso por saber de la chica- se burló James.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando.

-Tenía algunas fracturas, varios moretones y tenía el hombro desgarrado como si le hubiese mordido un licántropo. Lo peor es que presentaba signos de haber recibido varios _cruciatus_.

Ambos se quedaron sin nada que decir pensando en lo mal que lo debía haber pasado.

-Muy rica la comida señora Pomfrey. Tengo un hambre- escucharon decir a Hermione.

-Chicos fuera, el señor Lupin necesita comer. Al igual que vosotros. A la tarde le daré el alta- le dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras los echaba.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Peter preguntó.

-¿Crees que nos escuchó?

-No lo sé. Depende de si es cotilla o no. Estábamos separados por cortinas.

-James, ¿le dejaste el mapa a Remus?

-Sí, así puede pasar un poco el rato.

Después de comer, Hermione se acercó a charlar con Remus. Pero este se encontraba durmiendo, cuando se iba a ir vio un pergamino que reconoció.

Lo cogió y lo llevó a su cama.

-Juro solemnemente que mi intenciones no son buenas.

Rápidamente apareció un mapa del castillo junto con los nombres de la gente que en él se encontraban. Para su sorpresa, en la enfermería solo había dos personas: Remus Lupin y Ariana Dumbledore.

Le devolvió en un momento el mapa a Remus y se puso a pensar si no sería cosa del medallón. ¿Qué otra explicación había? Con esas y otras cavilaciones se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó vio que estaba anocheciendo. Tenía pensado ir a ver a Remus cuando escuchó.

-Es una pena que esté dormida, me hubiese gustado hablar un poco más con ella- le escuchó a Sirius.

-¿Tendrá novio?- preguntó Peter.

-Aunque no lo tuviera, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella- le dijo James divertido.

-Ahora vayámonos, no me gusta estar aquí más de lo necesario.

-Lo que tú digas Lunático- le dijo Sirius.

-Por cierto, ¿volviste con Samantha Hugh?- preguntó maliciosamente Remus.

-¿Hablas conmigo?- le preguntó Sirius mientras abría la puerta para que salieran.

-Sí, sé estuviste con ella un buen rato.

-James, ¿para qué le dejas el mapa?

Ya no pudo escuchar más ya que las voces se alejaban.

Hermione hizo todo lo que la señora Pomfrey le mandó, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ahora entendía las prisas de Harry por irse.


	2. Conociendo a Lily Evans

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 2: conociendo a Lily Evans

La señorita Pomfrey le había dicho que debía al menos quedarse otro días más. Pero debido a su insistencia la dejó irse. Hermione estaba contenta. La señorita Pomfrey le dijo que debía ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. A pesar de que ya sabía dónde estaba, le había preguntado a un fantasma y a unos cuantos cuadros. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió al momento.

-Buenos días profesora. Soy Ariana Dumbledore.

-Lo sé, tome asiento. El profesor Dumbledore me puso al corriente de todo. Me llamo Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Si necesita cualquier cosa, ya sabe dónde está mi despacho.

-Gracias.

-Dentro de media hora será el banquete. Antes de comenzar, el sombrero seleccionador le dirá a que casa pasará a formar parte. Después le daré los horarios de sus clases. De camino le iré enseñando algunas cosas.

Le explicó los horarios de las comidas, donde quedaban algunas aulas, las visitas a Hogsmeade y un sin fin de cosas más que ya sabía, pero se hizo la inocente.

-Ahora espera aquí hasta que diga tu nombre.

La profesora entró dejándola a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que el sombrero le preguntaría si quería ir a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw. Ya había estado en la primera, pero ahora una duda la embargaba, ¿probar en la segunda o seguir como hasta ahora? Si se quedaba en la casa de los leones se exponía a estar muy en contacto con los merodeadores y eso era algo que de por sí le iba a doler. En la segunda, no conocía a nadie y aunque eso nunca le importó no estaba muy segura de querer probar.

-Ariana Dumbledore- le escuchó a la profesora.

Entró y vio que todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Todos estaban expectantes y deseosos de que fuese a su casa. La profesora le colocó el sombrero y pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mucho valor y mucha inteligencia. Veo que estás dudosa. En Ravenclaw te relacionarás con gente que te hará desarrollar al máximo tus capacidades intelectuales. En Gryffindor conocerás la valentía y la nobleza de las personas y al igual que ellos tú te formarás grandes ideales._

_-Quiero ir a Gryffindor- rogó mentalmente._

_-Decidido._

-¡Gryffindor!-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y corrió a sentarse al lado de Remus que le hizo sitio en el medio de él y Sirius.

-Me alegra saber que vas a estar en nuestra casa- le dijo el chico.

-El sombrero me hizo dudar entre sí venir a Gryffindor o ir a Ravenclaw.

-Hiciste buena elección- le dijo Sirius.

-No tan buena si se sentó cerca de vosotros- le dijo una chica mordazmente.

-No seas así Lily- le comentó un apenado James- me rompes el corazón.

-Hola, me llamo Lily Evans- se presentó la chica.

Lily le recordaba un poco a Ginny. Aunque Lily era más alta y tenía los ojos de color verde.

-Ariana Dumbledore. Encantada. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no hice buena elección?- le preguntó divertida.

-En cuanto a la casa, una elección muy buena. En cuanto la compañía muy mala. Menos Remus, con los demás no te deberías mezclar.

-No le hagas caso, está loca- le comentó Sirius como si fuese un secreto pero lo suficiente alto como para que lo escuchara.

-Por lo menos no cambia de chica como de camisa. Soy Rose Sorbus y ella es Anne Haldo.

Rose Sorbus era una chica con curvas, muy guapa de pelo color negro largo, de ojos verdes muy claritos. Anne Haldo era rubia de ojos oscuro, era menudita y tan blanca que parecía una muñeca.

-Tú no te metas, que no va contigo- le dijo Sirius.

-Me meto donde quiero.

-Donde quieres no, que en mi cama no entraste.

Después de la contestación de Sirius, Rose y Hermione se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Rose como venganza le tiró zumo de calabaza.

-Para que se te bajen los humos.

Y se levantó. Anne fue tras ella.

-Que burdo eres- dijo Lily antes de irse.

-¿Por qué se llevan así?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la contestación del moreno.

-Sirius y Rose estuvieron saliendo juntos. La cosa no acabó muy bien- le explicó.

-El peor error de mi vida.

La comida siguió sin contratiempos. Después de comer, la profesora le entregó un horario y le dio los libros necesarios, para las clases al igual que varios útiles. Según dijo era cosa del director.

-Ahora tengo pociones- anunció.

-Igual que nosotros, vamos o llegaremos tarde- comentó Remus.

Mientras bajaban a las mazmorras, Remus le iba comentando alguna cosilla. James iba jugando con una snitch y Sirius iba muy centrado en sonreír a toda chica guapa con la que se cruzaba.

Al poco de llegar, el profesor Horace Slughorn les abrió la puerta. Remus le ofreció sentarse a su lado, detrás estaban James y Sirius. Peter no había sacado ni un Aceptable en pociones por lo que no asistía. En la mesa de delante estaba Lily con Anne. Rose estaba más atrás sentada con un chico.

-Debido a los incidentes de la semana pasada, tomaré esta clase como si fuese la primera del curso.

Comentó el profesor mirando a los merodeadores, que incluso antes de que empezase la clase ya habían explotado el aula. Eso fue debido a una mezcla de hechizos de Slytherin y Gryffindor y diversos ingredientes del aula.

-Bienvenidos un año más -dirigió miradas tanto a los Gryffindor como a los Slytherin.- Este año tenemos una nueva compañera. Me presento soy Horace Slughorn profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. No se preocupe señorita Dumbledore, las dos primeras clases las dedicaremos a repasar lo dado el año pasado. Eso les vendrá bien a algunos alumnos que superaron por poco los TIMOs. Bien, aquí tengo esta poción- señalando un frasco que contenía un líquido de color de oro fundido- ¿alguien me puede decir de que poción se trata?

Hermione conocía perfectamente esa poción por ello levantó rápidamente el brazo. Harry la había conseguido siguiendo las instrucciones del príncipe mestizo al hacer el mejor _Filtro de los Muertos_ de su clase. Debido a eso el profesor Horace le había dado un frasco. Posteriormente, Harry les había dado un poco de ella a todos para enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

No se sorprendió al ver la mano de Lily levantada. Slughorn le había comentado varias veces a Harry que su madre era excelente con las pociones.

-Adelante señorita Evans- comentó complacido el profesor.

-Se trata de la poción _Felix Felicis_ o suerte líquida- dijo satisfecha.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Señorita Dumbledore vi que levantó la mano, ¿podría decirme algún efecto secundario?

-Sí, profesor. Su consumo excesivo produce temeridad y una gran confianza en uno mismo hasta el punto de ser peligros. Además consumida en grandes cantidades se vuelve altamente tóxica. Y debido a que es una poción de nivel avanzado, mal hecha podría tener efectos desastrosos.

-Perfecto, veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Me alegra ver que tengo dos alumnas brillantes- el profesor continuó con la clase- para mañana quiero que me traigan una redacción sobre varios casos de personas que ingirieron la poción mal hecho, explicando los efectos que tuvieron en ellos.

Durante el resto de las clases Hermione y Lily, siguieron levantando la mano para ver quien respondía mejor. A pesar de que lo intentaban, siempre una de las dos sabía algo más que la otra.

De camino al Gran Comedor. Hermione iba acompañada por los chicos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la mesa, tengo algo que hacer-se despidió Sirius mientras echaba a correr detrás de unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

-Siempre igual, en cuanto ve una falda- suspiró con resignación James.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso- le comentó Remus.

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas, aún no saludé a Tiffani desde que empezó el curso. Vuelvo pronto- también salió corriendo.

-¿Tú también vas a saludar a alguna chica?- le preguntó Hermione divertida.

-No, ya que voy a cenar con una chica hermosa- le sonrió galantemente mientras pasaban las puertas del comedor.

El comentario del chico la había sonrojado. Ningún chico había sido tan directo con ella, es más como en el caso de Ron que tardo varios años en darse cuenta de era una mujer.

-No estás muy acostumbrada a que te piropeen, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico que se dio de su sonrojo.

-No, tenía dos amigos muy sobreprotectores- se rió.

-¿Les echas de menos?-preguntó Remus.

-Mucho- se entristeció al pensar que ya no los tenía a su lado.

Al ver como se había entristecido a chica, decidió sacarle una sonrisa.

-Peter, ¿qué tal con Esthefany Rogers?

-No la menciones. He pasado toda la tarde en la enfermería- le dijo lastimeramente.

-¿Por qué?- James le había comentado que había pasado, por eso quería que se lo contase a la chica.

-Resulta estábamos en un pasillo abandonado cuando vino Filch y nos caímos encima de la profesora McGonagall y entonces se volvió loca.

-A mi ella me contó algo diferente- comentó Rose-¡Esthefany!

Rose le hizo señas y ella se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?

Esthefany era una chica de Hufflepuff no muy alta ni muy guapa, pero era muy risueña.

-Pettigrew está contando una versión distinta a la que me contaste- le comentó con diversión en los ojos.

-Remus protégeme- el chico se escondió detrás del chico ya que le dio miedo la mirada de la chica.

-Estábamos en un pasillo y cuando escuchamos que venía Filch y empezamos a correr para que no nos viera y cuando me di de cuenta me dejó atrás. Llegó a las escaleras y cuando se iba a caer, se agarró a mí y nos caímos encima de la profesora McGonagall. Lo peor de todo es que cuando nos levantamos, Peter tenía los pantalones bajados y la profesora McGonagall nos castigó por escándalo público. Lo peor fue- le dirigió al chico una mirada de odio- que para librarse del castigo no se le ocurre nada peor que decirle que fue culpa mía que le estaba acosando. Menos mal que McGonagall no le creyó.

-¿Es cierto Peter?- le preguntó Remus divertido.

-Lo exageró un poco- se intentó defender el chico.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- le preguntó la chica enfadada.

-Nada.

Todos se rieron.

-Señorita Dumbledore- la llamó la profesora McGonagall- sus cosas ya están en su cuarto. La señorita Evans la acompañará.

-Vamos, te enseñaré la torre. Compartiremos cuarto también con Anne y Rose.

-Una pregunta, ¿por qué os lleváis mal con los Merodeadores?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque para empezar son unos creídos, que se piensan que las normas no son con ellos. Hacen perder puntos continuamente a nuestra casa. Después, Potter lleva dos años diciendo que soy la mujer de su vida y a pesar de eso cada semana está con una nueva. Lo peor es lo que ha hecho Black, que salió con Rose tres meses. Durante el verano a pesar de la distancia, se vieron varias veces. Una semana después de haber llegado al colegio, hubo una fiesta a la que pensaban ir juntos. Media hora antes, él cortó con ella. Ella decidió no ir a la fiesta, pero como le comentaron que estaba con otra fue para ver si era cierto.

-¿Y era cierto?

-Sí, cuando ella llegó estaban en un sofá los dos besándose delante de todo el mundo. Después de eso corrieron diversos rumores sobre ella: que si él la había dejado porque era mala en la cama, que si era demasiado asfixiante, que si nuca habían salido que eran rumores de ella… La pobre estuvo muy mal y él como sino la conociera.

-¿Qué opinas de Remus?

-Es el más normal de ellos, es una pena que no se les pegue nada de él. Pettigrew es un caso perdido, no le cuente nada, es un chivato. Y se cree todo lo que le dicen de la gente.

Siguieron hablando de eso y más hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-Contraseña- pidió.

-La de este mes es: "valor, no temeridad"- respondió Lily- recuérdala o sino no te dejará pasar.

Cuando entraron vieron a varios objetos correr por el suelo. Una pluma que se clavaba a todo lo que viera, un tintero que echaba tinta al primero que se moviera, libros que mordían.

-¡Potter!- gritó Lily.

Hermione al ver aproximarse a la pluma cogió a Lily y la subió al sofá.

-¿Me llamabas mi cielo?- le dijo James que se asomó fuera de su cuarto.

-Arregla esto- le mandó.

La sala cada vez estaba peor, todo manchado, todo perforada y las cortinas estaba desapareciendo.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- se defendió el chico- si me dieses una cita igual lo recordaba.

-Muérete.

-_Confringo_- gritó Hermione que hizo que los objetos explotasen.

-Jo, ya se acabó la diversión- comentó Sirius.

-Acabó la tuya porque a los demás aún no nos comenzó- le reclamó Rose.

-Amargada- le comentó.

Ella cogió un libro y se lo tiró a la cabeza, a él por poco no le dio. Al apartarse, le dio a Peter.

-Viste Remus, ¡me quiso matar! Expúlsala.

-Peter, Rose quería matar a Sirius no a ti. Además, sabes que no puedo expulsar a nadie.

-Potter- le llamó Lily con voz melosa.

Al escucharla, James con miedo sacó la cabeza por el medio de sus amigos.

-Dime pelirroja.

-Tu pluma- le comentó la chica después de haberle lanzado la pluma que andaba atacando.

Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado y supo esquivarla.

Lily la llevó a su habitación seguida por Rose. La habitación era casi idéntica a la suya, excepto por la terraza que tenían, eso le extrañó y les preguntó.

-Un día que nos aburrimos, pusimos la terraza y un baño más grande- comentó Rose.

-Espera a ver el armario- comentó una chica que acaba de entrar- soy Margaret Sven, pero llámame Magy.

Era una chica delgada, de cara alegre y gran sonrisa. Era castaña y de ojos verdes. Parecía muy activa.

-Yo soy Ariana Dumbledore.

Magy le dio dos besos, la cogió de la mano llevándola ante el armario que rápidamente abrió. Para sorpresa de Hermione no era un armario sino un vestidor. Era casi tan grande como la habitación.

-¿A qué tengo buen gusto?- le dijo Magy orgullosa.

-Magy va en quinto…

No pudo continuar Lily ya que Magy gritó.

-¿Es precioso? ¿De quién es?- dijo señalando un vestido.

-Estaba en el sitio de Ariana, así que es suyo, los elfos los debieron de colocar- comentó Anne desde su cama.

-Tienes que dejármelo algún día. Este año, Christian no se me escapa- aseguró convencida.

-¿Quién es Christian? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es Christian Walbour, capitán y cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw-comentó Lily.

-A parte de eso, está como un queso. Es el chico más guapo del colegio- siguió Magy.

-Pensé que ese puesto era de James y Sirius- comentó Hermione.

-Este año ya no están tan de moda.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó la recién llegada.

-Perdieron contra él el último partido. Además de que mira que abdominales- dijo Magy enseñando una foto del chico de piel clara de pelo oscuro y a pesar del flequillo se veían unos preciosos ojos azules con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, tenía el pelo mojado dándole un aspecto muy seductor. Por sus marcados abdominales resbalaban pequeñas gotas. Magy tenía razón el chico era de hombros anchos y tenía el torso bien definido.

-¡Ah! ¿De dónde la sacaste? Quiero una copia- gritó Rose.

-No, quedamos en que para ti su hermano, pederasta- le recriminó Magy.

-Christian tiene un hermano, Alphonse que va en séptimo es igual de guapo que él -comentó Lily.

-Y es el buscador de Raveclaw- comentó Rose.

-Saca muy buenas notas.

-Tiene muy buen culo.

-Es educado y muy agradable.

-Dicen que da unos besos que te suben al cielo.

-Y…

-Creo que me quedó claro- cortó Hermione.

-Mañana te lo presento -le dijo Magy.

-No hace falta.

-¿Y a nosotras por qué no nos lo presentas?- preguntaron Rose y Lily.

-Porque el último chico al que os presenté casi lo descuartizáis.

-Fue culpa de Rose.

-Fue tuya.

-Ya vale, que quiero dormir- gritó Anne.

-Tienes razón tengo que dormir mis ocho horas, sino mi cutis lo notará- dijo Magy- tú también quieres estar guapa para Lupin, ¿no?

-No sé de donde sacas eso- dijo Anne levantándose de la cama.

-A mí no me puedes engañar. La profesora Casandra, dice que tengo un gran ojo interior- confesó la aludida- bueno chicas, me voy a MI habitación.

-Lo que intenta decir es que este año su prima le cedió su habitación- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Su prima Nora, es premio anual. Y como ella se lleva fatal con sus compañeras...- comentó Lily.

-Tú también. Anacly Damons se empeñó en hacerle la vida imposible a Lily desde que Poty proclamó su amor por Lily y, Stella Usur la tomó con Rose por ser la relación más duradera que tuvo Sirius, llegando a superarla.

-¿Te recuerdo como casi le sacas los ojos a Debbie Basil los ojos?- le preguntó Rose son una sonrisilla.

-Eso ya pasó- le intentó sacar hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor dejarlo por hoy. Mañana seguiremos poniendo a Ariana al día- se rió Lily.

Se despidieron y se metieron en cama. Hermione sonrió al reconocer el olor de las sábanas ya que las de su cama en Hogwarts olían igual.

A media noche, tres figuras se movían por la sala común. Se dirigían a un pasadizo de su propio piso. Ese pasadizo conducía a las dependencias de las chicas

-Chicos, no estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lunático?- preguntó Sirius.

-Porque no sabemos a qué hora se levanta Ariana.

-Nadie se levanta antes que Lily- comentó James.

-¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana?

-Lunático estate tranquilo.

Colocaron un par de hechizos y una poción en la puerta de las chicas.

-Listo, ahora a dormir- comentó Sirius.

-Sí, que el grito de Lily despertará a toda la torre.

Con una sonrisa en la cara se fueron a dormir los tres merodeadores ya que no habían conseguido despertar a Peter. Tampoco es que lo intentaran mucho ya que no necesitaban su ayuda.

Hermione se había levantado muy temprano para revisar su redacción de Pociones. Quería empezar el curso con buen pie.

-Buenos días- le deseó Lily.

-Buenos días.

-¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano?- preguntó Lily.

-Me gusta madrugar. Además quería revisar la redacción- le comentó Hermione.

-Me voy a duchar, ¿quieres mientras echarle un vistazo a mi redacción?

-Claro, así reviso que no nos falte ningún caso.

Hermione leyó la redacción y vio que estaban ambas completas. Mientras Lily se vestía Hermione se duchó.

-Rose, Anne iros levantando- les anunció Lily.

-Cinco minutos más- suplicó Rose tapándose más con las sábanas.

-Tranquila Lily, vosotras ir a desayunar que ya la despierto yo.

-Nos vemos en el comedor.

Cuando salieron Hermione y Lily por la puerta un líquido les cayó encima. A Lily en la cara y en las piernas, a Hermione en las manos ya que iba detrás. Era una sustancia viscosa que rápidamente desapareció. Lily enfadada, se dirigió hacia la habitación de los merodeadores. Hermione iba detrás. Sin llamar ni nada Lily entró en la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Potter! ¡Despierta!

Lily lo zarandeó.

-Buenos días para ti también preciosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me cayó una poción cuando salía de mi habitación?- preguntó enfadada.

-¿Y dónde te cayó exactamente?- preguntó el chico al no ver ningún efecto.

-En la cara y las piernas.

-Que susto, pensé que no iba a hacer efecto la poción- comentó James.

-¿De qué hablas?

Remus le tendió un espejo y vio como había letras por su cara que cada poco cambiaban formado frases.

-_Propiedad de James Potter_- leyó James.

-_Amo a James Potter_- leyó Sirius que se acababa de sentar en su cama y miraba la situación divertido.

-_Los merodeadores son los mejores_- leyó Remus.

-_Quiero pasar una noche loca con James Potter_- leyó Peter que rápidamente se escondió debajo de sus sábanas al ver la mirada de Lily.

-¿Cómo se saca esto?- preguntó Hermione señalando a sus manos que ponían mensajes similares a los de Lily.

-Hay un pequeño problema- le dijo Sirius que se acababa de levantar de su cama.

-Tápate- le dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado ya que el chico solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama.

-No me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo- comentó divertido Sirius.

-Cateto, no todas son unas furcias como con las que te acuestas- le espetó Lily- y ya nos estás diciendo como sacarnos esta porquería.

Automáticamente apareció un nuevo mensaje.

-_Entre dos horas y dos días, depende de ti preciosa_- leyó Hermione-¿tiene que haber otra forma?

-La hay, pero no os lo vamos a decir- comentó Sirius.

-A menos que me des una cita pelirroja- le chantajeó James.

-Jamás, ¿me oyes Poter? ¡Jamás!

-¿Y si me ve Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Remus.

-A mí no me mires, quién os puede sacar las letras de la piel es James- le contó Remus.

-Potter, te mato.

Lily sacó su varita y apuntaba al moreno, pero Sirius viendo lo que iba a pasar le apuntó a ella con la varita y Hermione a su vez a Sirius. Y Remus a Hermione.

-Sácame esto, no te lo vuelvo a repetir- le amenazó Lily.

-No estás en condiciones de amenazar pelirroja- le dijo James haciéndole notar la varita de Sirius.

-Ariana, deberías apuntarle a la única neurona que tiene- le dijo Rose que acababa de llegar que apuntó a Remus.

-No te muevas- le dijo Anne a Peter.

-Ya le estoy apuntando a la cabeza- comentó Hermione.

-Yo me refería a más abajo- Rose le señaló con la cabeza cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¿Por qué no nos sacas esto James? No te hicimos nada- le pidió Hermione.

-Tú no, pero lo de ella es diferente- acabó la frase con una sonrisa para Lily.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall que acababa de llegar.

-Ve profesora como estaban montando una orgía- le dijo Anacly Damons.

-¿Ese tinte que usas te dejó sin neuronas?- le preguntó Lily.

-No ves que los queremos matar- le dijo Rose.

-Silencio. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la profesora.

-Profesora, a mí y a Ariana nos cayó una poción cuando salíamos de nuestra habitación y queríamos que anulasen el efecto- le comentó Lily que había bajado la varita al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes de que fuimos nosotros?- le preguntó Peter.

Todos se giraron hacia Peter, sus amigos pensando que de vez en cuando sus neuronas se juntaban y pensaban. Pero Hermione se acercó a la profesora y le enseñó las manos.

-_El que la toque se las verá con James Potter_- leyó la profesora- ¿algo qué decir señor Potter?

-Que la poción era para Lily no para Ariana- comentó divertido ya que lo habían pillado.

-Para ti soy Evans.

-Bien, veinte puntos menos para Gryffinfor y le saco el castigo si le anula el efecto de la poción a la señorita Evans y Dumbledore- le propuso la profesora.

-James piensa en que tenemos que nos hace falta un golpeador y un buscador, además de que pronto es el partido contra Ravenclaw- le dijo Sirius.

-Está bien.

Se dirigió a su baúl y sacó un frasquito.

-Con un pequeño sorbo ya llega. Y si lo hago es por el equipo y por Ariana, no por ti- le dijo a Lily en un susurro.

-Te odio.

La profesora salió de la habitación y las chicas salieron. Hermione se retrasó un poco para preguntarle una cosa a James.

-¿De verdad me hubieses dejado con esas letras?

-No era para tanto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se fue con las chicas.

-James, no deberías haberle dicho eso- le comentó Remus.

-Déjala, es una amargada como Rose- comentó Sirius.

-Y no entiende nuestras bromas- añadió Peter.

**REVIEW**

**Black Lucy**

Me alegro que te crease interés ^^ . Sí, fue por el medallón así para todo el mundo es Ariana Dumbledore.

Hasta pronto

**Monique Malfoy**

Sí, a mí también me gusta la pareja de Draco/Hermione y estoy pensando que podría aprovechar este fic para hacer uno sobre esta pareja jeje. Al gustarme tanto siempre pienso (aunque no quiera) en como emparejarlos.

Hasta pronto

**Miadharu28**

Gracias ^^

Hasta pronto

**Lobita22**

Hola amiga!

Gracias! La verdad es que no había pensado en Frank y Alice pero tienes razón son personas importantes. Sí, a ver si pronto me pongo con las bromas de los Merodeadores, que por algo fueron famosos jeje. Sí, va a ser muy difícil para Hermione tener que soportar a Colagusano a ver cómo hará. Sí, no estaría mal que aprendiese a transformarse.

Besitos y hasta pronto

**Celeste**

Hola! Gracias!

Me alegro que te de buena espina.

Hasta pronto

**CelesteMalfoyPotter**

Espero no decepcionarte jeje

Hasta pronto

**Aid4**

Hola amiga!

Me alegro que te atraiga, espero que siga así xD.

Espero que te guste este capítulo ya que salió Hermione de la enfermería y ya sufrió su primera broma. La verdad es que a mí también me encantan Severus y Regulus ^^.

Me alegra muchísimo leer eso .

Besitos guapa y cuidate


	3. Alphonse Walbour

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 3: Alphonse Walbour

-De verdad ir yendo, sino no os dará tiempo de desayunar les decía Lily.

-Ya no se te notan tanto las letras, ¿porqué no vienes?- le insistía Anne.

-No voy a ir, no saldré de aquí hasta que se borren de todo- decía Lily.

-Vosotras ir que yo me quedo con Lily- se ofreció Hermione.

-Vale.

Cuando se les borraron las letras del todo, solo quedaban cinco minutos para la clase de Pociones. A pesar de que iban corriendo a toda la velocidad que podían sabían que no iban a llegar. Hermione sopesó mucho la opción de llegar tarde o de usar un pasadizo. Cuando se iba a delatar vio a Nick Casi Decapitado y se paró.

-Ariana no pares o llegaremos muy tarde- le dijo Lily.

-Sir Nicholas, ¿sabe de alguna forma de llegar rápido a las mazmorras?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Ahora que lo preguntas me acuerdo que si tiras del brazo de esa armadura aparecen unas escaleras directas a las mazmorras.

Hermione apenas le dejó acabar y ya salió corriendo.

-Gracias, Sir Nicholas- le gritaron amabas chicas mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Cómo sabías que él podía saber un camino más rápido?- preguntó Lily.

-Como lleva mucho tiempo en el castillo y al ser un fantasma debe saber muchas cosas, por eso le pregunté.

Cuando salieron, Hermione torció a la derecha y al girar la esquina se encontraron con que los alumnos estaban entrando.

-¿Cómo sabías que era por aquí?- preguntó asombrada Lily.

-Por el ruido.

Lily no se quedó muy convencida, pero no quiso darle más vueltas.

-Preciosa, estás muy sexy así sudada- le comentó James a Lily.

Lily sabía que eso era mentira ya que tenía el pelo alborotado y la cara como un tomate.

-Pues tú cada día das más asco- le dijo antes de entrar al aula.

Lily se sentó con Hermione en la primera fila.

-Buenos días muchachos. Pongan encima de la mesa los trabajos que los voy a recoger. Bien hoy realizaremos esta poción, ¿alguien me puede decir que es? Preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

Hermione y Lily levantaron la mano a la vez, se miraron y sonrieron. Hermione había encontrado a la amiga perfecta, alguien que la entendía y que sabía que no la iba a juzgar.

-A pesar de que me encanta que mis dos alumnas favoritas se sienten juntas. Este año el profesor Dumbledore quiere mayor integración entre las casas así que estas serán las nuevas parejas. Tengo que decir que son aleatorias.

Rápidamente apareció una lista de nombres. Hermione se arriesgó y con un movimiento de varita cambió su pareja por Severus Snape.

-Ahora por favor, cámbiense de asiento. Estas parejas serán las suyas hasta el final del año y por supuesto no será posible cambiar.

-Profesor, no es justo que Rose y Lily estén juntas- dijo Anacly Damons.

-Señorita Damons, no sé si se da cuenta de que hay nueve Gryffindors y siete Slytherin, así que una pareja será de Gryffindors.

-Pero, ¿por qué ellas?

-Porque fue aleatorio y si sigue protestando le sacaré puntos a su casa. Aquí os dejo las instrucciones de la poción para fabricar la amortencia.

Anacly tenía suerte que dentro de lo malo le había tocado con su prima Deisy. En cambio a Anne le había tocado con el baboso de McNair. Peter (no se supo cómo había sacado nota suficiente para estar en esa clase) con Alecto Carrow una loca obsesionada con él. Ella y Deisy eran las personas más cotillas de Hogwarts, también las más mentirosas. James con Rosier, Sirius con Mulciber y Remus con Avery.

-Primer paso, cortar el frijol de sofofora y extraerle el máximo jugo- leyó Hermione.

-Ya me ocupo yo- dijo Severus.

-Espero que no lo vayas a cortar.

-Pone que hay que cortar- le dijo sin mirarla Severus.

-Para extraerle el máximo jugo, pero si la aplastas con el lado plano de la daga tendrás mucho más. Déjamelo.

Hermione sin esperar su consentimiento, hizo lo que él apuntaría en un futuro.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó mirándola por primera vez.

-Tuve un profesor muy bueno de pociones. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la poción juntos?

-Aunque me negara, la harías igual.

-Correcto.

-Bien señores, dejen de remover. -Comenzó a pasearse por delante de los calderos- muy buena poción señorita Evans, pero por lo que veo la de los señores Snape y Dumbledore es perfecta. Es la primera vez que unos alumnos de sexto año la consiguen realizar sin error alguno. Diez puntos para cada uno. Bien se terminó la clase, pueden irse.

-Hasta mañana Snape- se despidió la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

Lily y Hermione tenían una hora libre mientras que Anne y Rose iban a adivinación con los chicos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Lily.

-Lily que te parece si vas a buscar los apuntes del año pasado y yo voy a buscar algo de comida.

-Me parece bien, ¿aunque cómo harás para conseguirla?- preguntó Lily.

-Le preguntaré a algún fantasma por la cocina. Te espero bajo el castaño.

Hoy desayunarían fuera ya que hacía buen tiempo.

Sin más, se fue a las cocinas. Y les pidió amablemente algo para comer. Como siempre hacían, le ofrecieron comida suficiente para un mes. Cogió unos pastelillos suficientes para ambas. Cuando estaba llegando a junto de Lily, vio a Severus sentado cerca.

-¿Quieres un pastel?- le ofreció Hermione.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-¿A quién sino? No te preocupes, no están envenenados- le ofreció el pastel- los hay de fresa, de chocolate. Coge el que prefieras.

Aunque dubitativo, cogió uno. Y se lo comió.

-¿A qué están buenos? ¿Quieres otro?

-No- le contesto tranquilamente todavía un poco sorprendido.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Hermione.

Cuando llegó a junto de Lily, se sentó a su lado.

-No deberías acercarte demasiado.

-¿Por?- preguntó Hermione como si no conociese la historia.

-A parte de haberme llamado sangre sucia, se la tiene jurada a Gryffindor en especial a los merodeadores.

-Lily, siento que te llamase eso pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Estoy segura que si se explica se podrá justificar.

-No lo sé. Pero primero, dame esos pastelillos.

Después de comer, Lily le explicó como tenía ordenados los apuntes. Le enseñó los exámenes de los TIMOs. Llevaron las cosas a su sala común y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

-El profesor Binns nos enseña Historia de la Magia. Es un fantasma. Cuando murió era ya muy viejo. Según me contaron, una mañana se levantó y se fue a clase, dejando su cuerpo detrás. Dicen que es tan viejo que la historia que cuenta la vivió.

-¿Por casualidad tenéis algo de chocolate?- preguntó Remus.

-Creo que me quedan un par de pastelillos- dijo Hermione.

Se los tendió y el chico los cogió muy a gusto.

-Eres un adicto al chocolate- comentó Anne.

-Creo que se podría decir que sí- se rió Remus.

-Lo huele a distancia- dijo Peter.

-Tienes razón Peter, huelo a Lily a distancia- comentó divertido James.

-Serás egocéntrico. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor- dijo enfadada Lily.

Se abrieron las puertas de la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar. Compartían clase con los Ravenclaw, con quién tendrían un partido la próxima semana. El ambiente estaba algo caldeado debido a como el año Gryffindor había perdido. Los Gryffindor decían que habían hecho trampa, los Ravenclaw dijeron que en el reglamento no había nada que lo prohibiera.

Lo que sucedió fue que al bateador de Ravenclaw le llegó un budgler lanzada por el bateador enemigo por lo que iba con mucha fuerza. El problema surgió cuando este, al darle a la budgler le dio con el bate a James evitando que este cogiese la snitch dorada. Por culpa de eso, Alphonse consiguió la snith y así ganó Ravenclaw.

Como el bateador estaba de espaldas, no está claro que hubiese sido trampa por lo que se dio por bueno el partido. Por suerte para él, este año ya no está en Hogwarts sino sería el blanco de todas las bromas de los merodeadores.

-¡Eh Potter! ¿Este año volverás a caerte de la escoba?- le preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw.

Sirius como repuesta le dio una patada a su silla haciendo que se cayese al suelo

-Parece que el que se cayó este año fuiste tú -comentó James divertido.

Como señal de victoria, ambos chicos chocaron las manos.

-Yo que vosotros tendría mucho cuidado- comentó una chica.

-¿Qué insinúas, Dawson?

-Según me han comentado este año tus mejores dotes no están funcionando. Aún no se os ha conocido ninguna conquista.

-Eso es porque hemos estado ocupados- comentó Sirius.

-¿En qué?- preguntó emocionada. Estaba sentada delante de los chicos y no solo se giró sino que se estaba acercando a él de un modo que ella sola creía que era sensual.

-En como machacaros- le dijo Sirius en el mismo tono meloso mientras se acercaba a ella.

-De poco os va a servir. Sois unos mantas- le rosmó el novio de la chica.

-Por lo menos nosotros sabemos jugar al quidditch, según tengo entendido tú en las pruebas te caíste nada más empezar -le espetó James.

Mientras, Hermione y Lily estaban en primera fila tomando apuntes.

-Así no hay quién pueda tomar apuntes, ¿en qué año dijo que empezaron a rebelarse?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ahora que me doy de cuenta, estos apuntes ya los tengo. Después te los paso.

-Pero igual añade algo más.

-Te aseguró que siempre usa las mismas palabras. Además con estos es imposible concentrarse- le dijo Lily fastidiada.

Hermione viendo que tenía que dejarlo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a charlar un poco con Anne y Rose.

-¿Qué tal adivinación?

-Bien- dijo Rose.

-Claro, como la señorita se dedica a dormir- comentó divertida Anne.

-Es que con ese calor y la voz monótona que tiene la profesora Casandra, es normal dormirse. Es peor que Binns.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Lily a Rose que con tanto alboroto no podía escuchar bien ya que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban gritándose unos a otros.

-Que quiero salir contigo, preciosa- gritó James.

-No te preguntaba a ti- le rosmó.

-¿Eso es un sí?- siguió intentándolo ya que no la escuchaba.

-Muérete Potter- gritó Lily con todas sus fuerzas.

Debido a eso Sirius pensó que se lo decía Dawson a James por lo que le lanzó un hechizo a su novio. Ya que él nunca pegaba a chicas. Dawson le lanzó un libro ya que a su novio le salieron tentáculos y se le habían escapado un par de ellos a ciertas zonas de la chica. Su novio, se echó atrás empujando el pupitre de su compañero que en ese momento se encontraba jugando con su pluma haciendo que se la clavase en la mano a su compañero que era uno de los cazadores del equipo. Roger, otro Ravenclaw se giró y vio como la mano de su compañero era lesionada y pensó que era cosa de los Gryffindor por lo que lanzó un _desmaius_, Remus lo rechazó dándole a un Ravenclaw. Lo siguiente fue una lucha campal, un sinfín de hechizos corriendo de un extremo a otro de la sala.

Hermione y Lily se escondieron debajo de sus pupitres. Anne también se fue a refugiar con ellas por lo que estaban muy apretadas. Rose, en cambio se había unido a la lucha. En un momento lanzaron un chorro de agua a su mesa, por lo que no solo se empaparon sino que Hermione recibió un codazo de Lily y un pisotón de Anne. Harta, salió del pupitre y poniéndose la varita en el cuello gritó:

-Basta- todos se giraron a verla- el próximo que vuelva a lanzar un hechizo recibirá un _bombarda_.

-¿Crees que te tenemos miedo porque seas pariente de Dumbledore?

-¿Estás desafiándome?- le preguntó Hermione a Dawson.

Por respuesta, Dawson le lanzó un _expelliarmus_ que Hermione evitó y que contestó con un _bombarda_ _máxima_. El hechizo hizo que no solo la chica sino los demás Ravenclaw, que estaban todos sentados a un lado de la clase, saliesen volando y con ellos los cristales creando un gran estruendo. Después de eso, los Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudirla.

-Y vosotros sino queréis ser castigados comportaos como personas civilizadas.

La amenaza hizo que todos asintiesen con su cabeza.

-_Totalus reparo_- gritó la chica.

En un momento todo el mobiliario y los cristales volvieron a su sitio original. Poco a poco todos volvieron a su sitio.

-Dawson, sino quieres que le saque puntos a tu casa, baja esa varita- le dijo Lily.

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados. Alguien abrió la puerta. Todos se volvieron.

-Profesor Binns, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó alarmada la profesora McGonagall.

-No sé a qué se refiere profesora- le dijo el profesor Binns.

-Me refiero a los gritos, a los cristales que salen volando, a las explosiones.

-Lo siento profesora, pero eso no ha sucedido en mi clase. Es más profesora, no he escuchado ningún ruido. ¿Habéis escuchado algo?- les preguntó a los alumnos.

Todos los alumnos movieron negativamente la cabeza. La profesora, al ver que no iba a sacar nada, se fue.

Lily le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Hermione. Lo que no sabía Lily era que Hermione estaba aterrada. Acababa de atacar y amenazar a un montón de Ravenclaw, de destrozar un aula y lo peor, acababa de mentir a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione siguió igual de tensa toda la mañana. Al medio día, se encontraron con Magy para comer. Esta les estaba interrogando.

-Entonces, James os llenó de frases graciosas por el cuerpo- se rió Magy.

-Mejor dicho, de idioteces- comentó Hermione.

-De frases tontas- opinó Lily.

-Pues a mí me parecieron graciosas- comentó Rose.

-Cuando quieras te pongo las mismas frases, pero en lugar de James Potter pondré Sirius Black, ya verás como así nos reímos todas- le comentó Lily.

-Oh, Lily que mala eres conmigo- le dijo Rose que se acaba de atragantar.

-Bueno, ahora dejar de hablar de idioteces- les dijo Magy- he hablado con Al.

-¿Al?- preguntaron las cuatro chicas.

-Alphonse- las chicas dijeron un "ah".

-¿Y de qué hablasteis? ¿De la heroicidad de Ariana?- preguntó Rose.

-No, de eso aún no me había enterado. Hablamos de Ariana y de que le parecía muy guapa e interesante.

-Ahora creo que no querrá saber nada mí- comentó Hermione como si nada.

-¿Y lo dices tan campante? – le preguntó Magy.

-No me interesa mucho- anunció.

-Pues debería. Es uno de los chicos más guapo, inteligente…

-Del colegio- completó Lily.

-Iba a decir más cosas- comentó ofuscada Magy.

-Ya nos sabemos el repertorio de él y el de su hermano- comentó Anne.

-Bueno, lo importante es- Rose se giró a Hermione- ¿por qué no quieres salir con Alphonse?

-Yo…

-Estás enamorada de otro- comentó Lily.

-Algo así. Me gustaba, pero yo a él no.

-Pues ya sabes, un clavo saca a otro clavo- le dijo Anne.

Todas se volvieron a ella. Anne normalmente no se metía en temas de chicos, a no ser que se tratase de Remus Lupin. Por eso les extrañó que justamente ella hiciese un comentario tan superficial.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo Rose- como me alegra saber que vas madurando en cuanto a temas de amor.

-No digas tonterías. Además, estábamos hablando de Ariana.

-No me cargues a mí con ellas- le replicó Hermione a Anne.

-Bueno, ya basta- intercedió Lily- tú vas a salir con Alphonse- le dijo a Hermione- tú sí has madurado sexualmente o te estás convirtiendo en una salida- le dijo a Anne- y tú ya lo eres- le dijo a Rose.

-¿Y de mí te olvidas?- le replicó Magy.

-Tú eres una entrometida y manipuladora que cada vez va a más. ¿Mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor. Acertaste en todo- sonrió Magy.

-Conmigo no. No pienso salir con Alphonse porque tú me lo digas.

-No es porque yo lo diga, sino por tu cutis, por tus hormonas y por tu humor.

-¿Perdona?

-El sexo mejora el cutis, aumenta la segregación de estrógeno y te hace estar en una nube. Está todo estudiado y documentado- dijo Magy.

-Por un momento me recordaste a Lily- le dijo Rose.

-Además, por conocerle no pierdes nada- le dijo Anne.

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad- comentó Hermione.

-Bien, quedasteis hoy a las siete. Te irá a buscar a la salida de tus clases- le dijo Magy mientras se marchaba.

-Eres una manipuladora- le gritó Hermione.

-Eso ya me lo dijo Lily- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Estoy segura que un día controlará el mundo- dijo Lily.

-Yo creo que controlará el mundo de la moda el otro no le interesa- dijo Rose.

Todas se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada.

En otro punto de la mesa se encontraban cuatro chicos.

-Visteis que lección le dio Ariana a los Ravenclaw. La próxima vez se lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacarnos- comentó Sirius.

-Lo que me parece más sorprendente es que ha dominado perfectamente un hechizo de alto nivel que solo unos pocos de séptimo podrían hacerlo- comentó Remus que estaba leyendo un libro.

-No veo que haya gran diferencia entre _bombarda _y _bombarda máxima_- comentó James.

-Si te refieres en comparación con otros hechizos como _lumus _y _lumus máxima_. Tienes razón en esos hechizos no hay mucha diferencia, pero en el caso de este hechizo cambia bastante. Requiere de más poder y de una gran concentración- les contó Remus que había dejado su libro a un lado.

-¿Seguro que se requiere gran concentración? Lo pregunto porque primero había un gran escándalo y después se enfrenta a Dawson comentó James.

-¿Qué más da? Es pariente de Dumbledore, a narices tiene que ser buena bruja- comentó Sirius.

-En eso tiene razón- dijo James.

-¿Cuándo nos vengamos?- preguntó Peter.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Remus.

-Se atrevieron atacaros. Por mucha lección que ella les diera, deberíamos enseñarles quienes somos.

-Bien dicho Peter.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo- comenzó James, cuando acabó los cuatro chicos tenían una siniestra sonrisa.

-Entonces, será hoy durante las pruebas- comento Sirius- es una pena que vaya a estar ocupado con la selección. Me gustaría no perderme ningún detalle.

-No te preocupes que para eso estamos Remus y yo- comentó Peter- te lo contaremos con todo tipo de detalles.

Era la última clase del día, lo que suponía que cuando terminase Alphonse la estaría esperando en la puerta.

-Tranquila- le dijo Lily antes de salir de clase.

-Sí- le sonrió.

-La clase se acabó por hoy. Pueden irse- dijo el profesor.

-Me voy yendo. Suerte y ya sabes déjate llevar y disfruta.

-Lily- le dijo una alarmad Hermione.

Lily se adelanto. Recogió todo y se dirigió paso lento a la salida de la clase. Parecía un animal que llevaban al matadero. Ella no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Ella prefería estar con sus libros.

Cuando salió lo vio con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. Era de pelo moreno y piel clara. El flequillo le rozaba sus ojos azules dándole un aspecto muy sexi. Era muy parecido a su hermano, solo que él tenía unas facciones más duras, se notaba que era más mayor, aunque por eso no era más feos. Simplemente que Christian tenía la cara más aniñada. Era alto y de complexión fuerte, se preguntó si tendría unos abdominales como su hermano.

-Hola, me llamo Alphonse Walbour- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Ariana Dumbledore.

-Verás, hoy es la selección del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y mi hermano no puede ir, me pidió que fuera en su lugar.

-Oh- Hermione pensó que era una excusa para no salir con ella.

-Sé que será algo aburrido para ti, ¿pero te apetecería acompañarme?

-Claro- estaba acostumbrada a acompañar a sus amigos, así que no le importaba.

Se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta las gradas. Se sentaron en la grada de Ravenclaw. A pesar de ser una simple selección había una gran multitud de estudiantes. Alphonse saludó a varios de ellos.

-¿Qué tal en Hogwarts?

-Bien, fue un cambio muy grande, pero bien.

-Y con los profesores, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, entre que me gustan las asignaturas que escogí y los profesores, se me está haciendo el curso bastante ameno.

-Tienes suerte de este año no tener ni los TIMOs ni los EXTASIS yo estoy ya estresado.

A pesar de estar mirando continuamente la selección, Alphonse hablaba animadamente con la chica. Hermione se sintió muy a gusto. Era tan amable como Harry, pero sabía que con Alphonse podía hablar de todo. Eso le gustaba. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con sus amigos de esos temas. Para ellos acabar las clases era olvidarse de ellas y de todo lo que conllevaban y ni mencionarlas.

Remus acababa de bajar al campo de Quiditch. James rápidamente bajo y Sirius lo siguió.

-¿Qué ocurre Lunático?

-James, Ariana se encuentra en la grada con los Ravenclaw. Hay que dejar la broma.

-¿Estás de guasa? ¿Sabes lo que me costó juntar tanto estiércol?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Canuto tiene razón, nos costó mucho. Además, está intimando con el enemigo.

-Vosotros sabréis.

-¿Qué te están pareciendo los candidatos?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Hay dos chicas que se ven muy buena opción como cazadoras; uno es muy rápida y otra tiene una gran visión de juego y para bateador a pesar de lo que pueda parecer no escogería a ese grandote, no mira donde manda la bludger podría hasta darle a uno de su equipo.

-Vaya, pues sí que has estado atento- se sorprendió Hermione.

-Eso no significa que a ti no te hiciera caso- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, me refería que yo no me he enterado de nada. Tienes una personalidad muy atrayente.

El chico se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Yo… no lo malinterpretes- se intentó disculpar.

-No te preocupes, es que es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Cuando busque trabajo será lo primero que comente.

Cuando se estaban riendo, notaron como las gradas se derrumbaban para caer todos sobre excrementos de dragón. Lo peor fue que cayeron unos sobre otros y para salir había empujones, codazos, tirones de ropa.

Hermione desorientada sintió como Alphonse la cogía en brazos y la sacaba de ese revuelo. La sentó un momento en el suelo y se dispuso a inspeccionar la herida que tenía la chica en la sien. No parecía grave, pero no paraba de sangrar. Se la había hecho al caer encima de algunos restos de las gradas.

-Ariana, ¿estás bien?- le gritó al oído.

-Sí creo que sí.

-Es la tercera vez que te lo pregunto. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería- dijo el chico preocupado.

-No hace falta, me encuentro bien.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió como se mareaba. Alphonse sin pensarlo la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Black, ¿tú qué crees?- le preguntó de malos modos.

-Es de nuestra casa, nosotros la llevaremos- le rosmó Peter.

-Tú no me toques rata inmunda. Además, estoy casi segura que vosotros tuvisteis que ver mucho en esto- les recriminó Hermione todavía en brazos del chico.

Sin que pudiesen decir nada más, Alphonse se llevó a la chica.

-Creo que ya estoy bien. Puedes bajarme- le comentó cuando estuvieron lejos de los merodedores.

-¿Tan mal estás en mis brazos? -Se rió el chico.

Hermione se puso muy roja.

-Lo decía porque debo pesar mucho y no te quiero cansar.

-Esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento de mi hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería había varios alumnos, pero nada serio. La mayoría eran magulladuras o ataques de nervios.

-No se preocupes señorita Dumbledore, con esta pomada cicatrizará la herida en un periquete- le dijo la señorita Pomfrey- ya se pueden ir.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, ya no estoy mareada.

-Bien, te acompaño hasta tu sala común.

-No hace falta.

No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

A medio camino a la torre aparecieron las chicas, que al verla corrieron abrazarla, pero al notar como olía se abstuvieron.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas- le dijo Anne.

-Ahora íbamos a verte a la enfermería- le dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo os enterasteis?- preguntó Hermione.

-Por el tonto de Potter- contestó Lily.

-Pero bueno, vemos que estabas en buenas manos- comentó Magy.

-Te dejo con tus amigas. Mi hermano debe estar preocupado- se despidió Alphonse.

-No me había dado de cuenta de eso- se lamentó Hermione.

-No te preocupes, le dije que iba a ver a una chica guapa así que supondrá que estoy contigo. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea la cosa tan accidentada. Hasta pronto y cuídate- se despidió con una gran sonrisa que dejó a todas enamoradas.

-Adiós- dijo Hermione un poco atontada por lo de "chica guapa".

-Despierta- le dijo Magy dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

-Magy, déjala. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Anne.

-A parte del desagradable olor, bien- comentó Hermione.

-Bien, porque tienes mucho que contar. Empieza- le ordenó Magy.

-¡No ves que está convaleciente!- le dijo Lily- déjala descansar.

-Vale, mientras vamos a la sala y te duchas, descansas. Después tumbada en tu cama me cuentas todo.

-Con lujo de detalles, no omitas nada- añadió Rose.

Hermione suspiró pensando en todas las preguntas que le iban a hacer.


	4. Una venganza muy dulce

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Perdón por la tardanza, prometo no volver a tardarme tanto. A partir de ahora responderé a los review a sus cuentas. Pero los anónimos los responderé por aquí, gracias a la persona que me dejó uno, aunque no sé tu nombre.

Gracias a todos por los review.

Capítulo 4: una venganza muy dulce.

Hermione no se podía creer la velocidad con la que circulaban los rumores. Era sábado, es decir, que habían pasado pocas horas desde el accidente y ya había rumores muy exagerados. Uno decía que había aparecido un dragón, otro que había sido una explosión o que uno de los aspirantes a bateadores lanzó la bludger tan fuerte que derrumbó las gradas.

Anne, Lilly, Rose y Hermione se encontraban comiendo. Mientras Magy estaba hablando con una Ravenclaw. Cuando acabó se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

-¿A qué no sabéis que me ha comentado Cristine Drask?

-A saber que burrada- comentó Lily.

-Me relato una preciosa historia de cómo un caballero sacaba a su princesa en brazos de un castillo que se estaba desmoronando. ¿Sabéis quién es la princesa?

-Ariana- dijeron Rose y Lily a la vez.

Hermione se volvió escandalizada hacia Magy. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más ya que llegaron los merodeadores.

-Veo que ya no sigues oliendo a mierda- anunció Sirius.

-¡Que fino eres!- le dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Preciosa, ¿cuándo vas a salir conmigo?

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen, espera no. Que eso ya lo haces- le dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?- James fingió que estaba dolido.

-Porque es la única explicación para todo ese estiércol.

En ese momento entró el correo. Para su sorpresa, Hermione tenía correo. Cogió la nota y la leyó. Magy al ver que se ponía roja al leerla se la sacó de las manos y comenzó a leerla:

_Buenos días Ariana, _

_lamento lo ocurrido de ayer, no empezamos con muy buen pie._

_¿Qué te parece si lo volvemos a intentar hoy?_

_¿A las seis en el lago?_

Alphonse, estaba mirándola desde su mesa esperando una respuesta. Hermione le contestó que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. El chico le dedicó una de sus espectaculares sonrisas.

-No me puedo creer que estés confraternizando con el enemigo- le dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Tú que has estado con chicas de todas las casas- le espetó Hermione. ¿Quién era él para meterse?

-Desde que empezó el curso no he estado con ninguna Ravenclaw- se defendió el chico.

-Eso es porque prefieren a los hermanos Walbour- comentó como si nada Lily.

-Eso es cierto, mirar que abdominales- Magy les acababa de enseñar la fotografía que tenía de Christian.

-Son mejores que los tuyos Black- le comentó Rose.

-Este año los tengo más definidos- les comentó.

-¿Me dejas sacarte una foto?- preguntó Magy. Al ver la mirada de las chicas añadió- es por una cuestión puramente científica, tenemos que saber cuáles son los mejores abdominales de la escuela. Y para eso necesitamos pruebas.

-Eso ahora da igual, no puedes salir con ese presumido- le dijo James.

-¿Hablas de ti?- le preguntó Lily.

-Muy graciosa.

-¡Ah!- gritó Magy- ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

-Desayunar- dijo Rose- o eso hacíamos hasta que llegaron las moscas cojoneras.

-¿A quién le llamas mosca cojonera?- le preguntó enfadado Sirius a Rose.

-Eso da igual, corre, tenemos que pensar en que ponerte, en el maquillaje, el peinado…- comenzó Magy.

-Mejor vamos, que a mí ya se me sacaron las ganas de comer-dijo Rose.

Después de hora y media hora de andarse probando cincuenta mil cosas Hermione estaba más que cansada. Magy estaba más que encantada, mientras que las demás estaban cada una con sus cosas.

-Estaba mejor con los vaqueros-le dijo Hermione por décima vez.

-A ver, ¿qué opináis de este modelito?- preguntó Magy.

-Me gustaba más el anterior- dijo Lily.

-¿Cual, el vestido o la falda?

-Yo decía el pantalón negro.

-¿El de tiro bajo o alto?

-No me acuerdo.

Magy comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Tenéis que prestar más atención!- Las regañó Magy.

-Ya estamos aburridas- dijo Rose.

-Está guapa con cualquier cosa- comentó Anne.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Hermione por décima vez.

-Yo creo que irá mejor con los vaqueros- comentó Lily.

-Pero si me dijiste que estaba Ariana mejor con el pantalón negro. Que estrés- comentó Magy- vale, pues ve en pantalón vaquero, pero el resto lo escojo yo.

Al final, Hermione acabó con un vaquero ajustado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo. Llevaba una camiseta tipo corsé de tirantes de color rojo con pequeños volantes en blanco en los bordes. Llevaba a juego unas alpargatas blancas y rojas.

-Creo que voy a tener frío- dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes que para eso está Al- le aseguró Rose con una sonrisa- ¿qué le vas a hacer al pelo?

-A mí me gusta como lo tiene- dijo Anne.

-Creo que le quedaría mejor con más volumen y los labios con un toque rojo- comentó Lily.

A Magy le gustó la idea y a Hermione el resultado. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y las chicas se lo notaron.

-¿Por qué estás así?- le preguntó Lily.

-Es que solo he salido una vez con un chico y era un baile. Es decir, había más gente.

-¿Os besasteis?- preguntó Lily.

-Solo fue un beso- dijo Hermione toda roja.

-¿Y no hubo más chicos? ¿Más royos?- preguntó Rose.

-Hubo un chico que me gustaba era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nunca se fijó en mi.

-¿Tienes miedo porque te rechace?- preguntó Lily.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por no saber besar?- preguntó Anne.

-Sí- dijo muy bajito.

-No te preocupes- dijo Magy- Al sabe besar muy bien, Lily no me mires así, es lo que me han contado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar y dejarte llevar.

-Si te apetece- le comentó Anne- nadie te va a obligar a nada.

-Es cierto, ante todo Al es un caballero- le dijo Magy.

-Y en caso de que te apetezca besarle, tú solo limítate a imitarle y seguirle el ritmo. Y si no es hoy, ya tendrás más oportunidades.

-Con él o con otros- le dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo.

-Y ahora señorita, su príncipe la está esperando- le dijo Magy.

-Suerte- le dijo Anne.

Lily y Rose se miraron.

-Disfruta- le gritaron las dos chicas cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Los merodeadores la vieron bajar y se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius- ¿no pensarás salir con ese idiota?

-Sí- le gritaron Rose, Lily y Magy.

-Y tú preciosa, ¿cuándo sales conmigo?- le preguntó James.

-Nunca- dijo Lily.

Hermione sin hacerles caso a los chicos salió de la sala común. Cuando llegó al lago vio al chico que la estaba esperando. Al verla venir sonrió. El chico llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto de color gris.

-Hola Ariana- le dijo el chico a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

A Hermione se le subieron rápidamente los colores, sintió como su corazón se aceleró. La proximidad del chico la puso nerviosa.

-Hola Alphonse- saludó con dificultad.

-Es mejor que me llames Al, es más corto. Por cierto, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que aún no verías todo el lago, ¿no?

-No- mintió la chica ya que se lo conocía casi de memoria.

-Hay un par de sitios que no te puedes perder.

-¿Te contaron lo que pasó en Historia de la Magia?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, me contaron lo que pasó. Además, me gustan las chicas con carácter.

Después de recorrer el lago se sentaron a charlar. Como comentó Hermione, comenzó a tener frío. Al, al notarlo se acercó y le pasó el brazo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

A cierta distancia, cuatro chicos observaban a ese par.

-¿No sé que le ven a ese galán telebobo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Se dice galán de telenovela- le corrigió Remus.

-Eso he dicho. Bien, cuando lo tiramos al lago.

-Canuto, no te apresures. Recuerda que Ariana está con él- le dijo Remus.

-Será mejor esperar- dijo James.

-Vamos Cornamenta, es solo un poco de fango. Será una lección por confraternizar con el enemigo.

En ese momento el lago se encontraba por debajo de su nivel normal ya que había habido sequía ese verano. Pero esta semana había llovido algo por lo que por los bordes del lago había arcilla húmeda.

-Al, ¿qué te parece si entramos? Es que tengo frío- se disculpó Hermione, ya que no quería que pensara que no le agradaba su compañía.

-Claro.

Él chico se levantó y le tendió su mano. Hermione, no se dio cuenta que tenía una pierna dormida por lo que al levantarse trastabilló un poco. El chico la sujetó atrayéndola contra su pecho. Hermione levantó su cara y vio la de Al muy cerca. Sabía que iba darle u beso y a pesar de lo que en principio creyó, le apetecía que se lo diera. El problema fue que antes de que sus labios se rozasen, alguien, les lanzó un hechizo, haciendo que cayesen en el barro.

El hechizo hizo que Hermione cayese de cara y Al de lado. Hermione se sacó el barro que pudo de su cara y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar el culpable. Sirius la estaba saludando. Maldijo internamente no tener su varita.

-Canuto, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Remus al ver cómo le lanzaba un hechizo a la parejita.

-Divertirme un poco. Mira que morenitos están- se rió Peter.

-Vámonos- le dijo James al ver la cara de asesina de Hermione. Entonces se fijó en que Sirius había salido del seto en el que estaban y estaba saludando a la chica.

-Sirius, vámonos- le dijo Remus.

Ante la orden del chico, caminó detrás de los demás.

-Sabes que eso es una declaración de guerra- le dijo Remus.

-Ese tonto no es nada para Canuto -dijo Peter.

-Lunático se refería a Ariana. ¿Te fijaste en cómo te miraba?- le preguntó James.

-Sí y me gustó- se rió el chico.

James y Remus movieron negativamente la cabeza.

Hermione se levantó y ayudó a Al. Como tenía la mano de barro se resbaló y volvió a caer. Decidió que era mejor levantarse por sí solo.

-La verdad es que parece que el destino no nos quiere juntos- se rió Al.

-Si por destino te refieres al estúpido de Sirius, tienes razón- comentó enfadada.

-No te enfades.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar si cada vez que estamos juntos siempre tiene que separarnos?- le reclamó.

El chico se sacó su jersey y con una parte de su jersey que estaba limpio y le limpió la cara como pudo. Se detuvo bastante en sus labios.

-¿De verdad crees que nos separa?

El chico la acercó y le colocó una mano en su espalda y con otra acercó suavemente la cara de la chica a la suya. Hermione se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Al principio fue solo un pequeño roce, pero luego Al comentó a jugar con el labio inferior de la chica. Al contrario que con Víctor Krum, estaba vez notaba como una ola de calor la invadía. El beso con Víctor fue torpe, cada uno quería hacer una cosa, pero con Al era diferente. Todo era más fácil. Ya no tenía frío, bueno, ni frió ni ningún pensamiento. El beso del chico hacia que su cabeza diese vueltas. Cuando Al se separó, Hermione notó que necesitaba coger aire. Tenía miedo de que al chico no le hubiese gustado su beso. Abrió los ojos y vio como Al le dedicaba una gran sonrisa que contagió a la chica.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu torre- le dijo el chico.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No es que a mí me importe mucho el barro, pero me preocupa que cojas un resfriado- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la condujo al castillo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada el chico le sacó el brazo de los hombros.

-Para la semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿te apetece venir conmigo?

-Claro que sí- le dijo la chica.

-Espero que por una vez, no acabemos rebozados.

-No te preocupes, tengo una conversación con Black.

Al se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo retuvo dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo el chico con dificultad.

-Sí, adiós -le sonrió Hermione.

-Hasta pronto- le contestó Al con otra sonrisa.

En la sala común se encontraban cuatro chicas impacientes. Cada vez que se abría la puerta miraban a ver quién era y al ver que no era Hermione, bufaban. Lo mismo pasó cuando entraron los merodeadores.

-Bah, eres tú Potter- comentó Lily.

-¿A quién esperabas, preciosa?

-A una persona con la que dormiré.

-No creo que te le acerques mucho- le comentó James sabiendo de quién hablaba.

-¿Qué le hicisteis?-preguntó Magy.

-¿Por qué crees que le hicimos algo?-preguntó Sirius.

Todas las chicas pusieron una cara de "seguro que no fuisteis vosotros porque sois unos angelitos".

-Chicas, vuestra amiga acaba de llegar- les anunció la señora Gorda.

Rápidamente corrieron a la puerta, la abrieron un poco y vieron como Alphonse le daba un beso a Hermione. Cuando Hermione le pasó los brazos para darle otro beso, Rose le tapó la boca a Magy para que no se le escuchase su grito de alegría y Lily hizo lo mismo con Anne. Después de escuchar que ambos chicos iban a tener una cita, las cuatro se sonrieron. Al despedirse las chicas, corrieron rápidamente a los sofás como si nada. Los merodeadores estaban divertidos por la actitud de las chicas.

-Menudo morreo le acabas de plantar- le dijo Magy por saludo.

Hermione se quedó parada notando como se le subían los colores.

-¡TE HAS BESADO CON ESE CAPULLO!- gritó Sirius.

Hermione se giró hacia él y rápidamente pasó de estar avergonzada a enfadada.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?- le preguntó enfadada.

-Miembro de la casa y equipo de Gryffindor.

-Eso no te da derecho a intentar arruinarme la cita.

Cada vez que se iban acercando más, también iban subiendo el tono de voz. A esa altura ya todos los que estaban en la sala estaban atentos a su pelea.

-Eso te pasa por traidora a tu casa.

-Sirius, para- le dijo Remus.

-¿Yo? ¿Traidora? De que vas chucho sarnoso.

-¿A quién le llamas tú chucho sarnoso?

-A ti.

-No consiento que nadie me insulte y menos una mimada como tú. Con lo bien que te tratamos y mira como nos metes una puñalada trapera. Eres una traidora

-Aquí el único traidor serías tú que no paras de perder puntos para nuestra casa. Cualquiera diría que prefieres que nos ganen los Slytherin.

-Serás…- se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

-Que pasa, ¿no tienes el valor suficiente para decirlo?- le dijo todavía muy enfadada.

-Déjalo- le volvió a pedir Remus.

-Sí que lo tengo, pero al contrario que tú yo sí se contenerme.

Sí no había dicho lo que pensaba era por Remus que se lo había pedido. Hermione todavía enfadada, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación a ducharse. Las chicas fueron detrás.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Lily después de cerrar la puerta.

-Que el idiota de Black nos lanzó un hechizo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos y caímos en el barro-contestó Hermione desde la ducha.

-¿Y Al que hizo?- preguntó Anne.

-Se sacó el jersey y me limpió la cara- recordó Hermione.

-Que tierno- dijo Anne.

-Ahora lo importante- dijo Magy.

-Sí. ¿Te gustó como besa?- preguntó Rose.

-Sí- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

Anne y Lily se miraron y sonrieron alegres por ella.

-Pues claro que sí, mira que nerviosa se fue y que contenta volvió-resumió Magy.

-Sí, pero Black estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo- dijo Rose- hay que hacer algo.

-Sí, pero ¿qué?-preguntó Magy.

-A mí se me ocurre algo- comentó Hermione saliendo del baño.

Anne abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio que no había nadie en la sala común.

-No hay nadie-anunció.

-Perfecto, operación tabla de chocolate comienza- anunció contenta Magy.

-Aún sigo preguntándome ¿por qué tabla de chocolate?- comentó Lily.

-Porque vamos a ver la tabla de chocolate de Black- anunció divertida Rose.

-En este caso la que no tiene- comentó Hermione- sino no le daría vergüenza enseñarla.

-A eso vamos. Las apuestas van 3-2 a no tableta de chocolate-comentó Magy.

Rose y Anne creían que era casi imposible que perdiera sus abdominales en el verano. Las demás creían que Christian los tenía mejor.

Fueron todo lo silenciosas que pudieron hasta la habitación de los chicos. Entraron con cuidado, no sabían si tenían algún conjuro puesto. Claramente sabían dónde estaban las cosas de Remus ya que era el único que las tenía ordenadas. Buscaron a Sirius y lo vieron, estaba destapado por lo que vieron claramente que no usaba camiseta para dormir. Magy cogió la cámara e hizo un par de fotos.

Salieron rápidamente de la habitación de los chicos. Cuando llegaron a la suya Magy le dio un par de toques con la varita a la cámara y salieron las dos fotos. Se podía ver que el chico no solo estaba en buena forma sino que tenía una buena tableta de chocolate, aunque Christian le ganaba. Para eso unieron las fotos e hicieron varias copias. Y cansadas se fueron a dormir.

Hermione estaba emocionada, esta situación le hacía sentirse en casa como cuando estaba con Harry y Ron. Como cuando en alguna aventurilla inquebrantaban varias normas.

Habían aprovechado que tenían una hora libre antes de la comida. Magy le había dicho al profesor Binns que se encontraba mal y se había unido a ellas.

-Vamos chicas, apurad- les decía Anne.

-Tranquila, aunque nos vean en la lechucería eso no significará nada -la tranquilizaba Lily.

-Además, vamos con una prefecta-dijo Rose- ¿qué va a pasar?

-Y con la prima del director- añadió Magy.

-La prima era mi abuela- comentó Hermione.

-Da igual, prima primera, segunda, tercera- comentó Rose.

-O vigésima novena- comentó Lily sonriente.

Cuando llegaron a la lechucería, las lechuzas se les acercaron. Hermione y Lily con un pequeño hechizo repartieron las cartas con las fotos a las lechuzas.

-Repartidlas a todos los alumnos que podáis- le dijo Hermione a las lechuzas.

Fueron rápidamente al Gran Salón. Al llegar entraron como si nada, se sentaron y se pusieron a comer tranquilamente. Entraron los chicos y ellas se rieron. James lo interpretó como algo positivo y se sentó enfrente de Lily.

-¿Qué tal tu día preciosa?- le preguntó James.

-Bien- le dijo Lily inclinándose sensualmente hacia delante- hasta que tú llegaste.

-Lily, con esa pose me puedes decir lo que sea-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento por ti, pero no te va a decir nada más- le dijo Rose.

Rose le puso una mano en el hombro y la giró hacia a ella.

-Si no tienes una vida, cómpratela- le dijo Sirius.

-Yo por lo menos tengo familia que me quiere y no me echa de casa como aún perro- dijo Rose con mala leche.

De repente, hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos. Todos sabían que Rose se había pasado, incluso ella. Sirius iba a decirte algo, pero en ese momento entraron las lechuzas, un gran bando de ellas. Los alumnos comenzaron a abrir los sobres que les dejaban las lechuzas. Por supuesto las chicas también tenían sobres. Casi todos los alumnos tenían sobre, entre los que no los tenían se encontraban los merodeadores.

Los alumnos comenzaron a agitarse. La mayoría de los alumnos se reían, otros señalaban y otros correteaban por todo el comedor. A los merodeadores les gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero les gustaba saber porqué.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Peter al ver que muchas miradas se dirigían a ellos.

-Esto- dijo Magy.

La chica les enseñó una foto donde aparecían Sirius y Christian con el pecho al aire y con el título de: _¿No os parece que el título de "el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts" pertenece a otro?_

Sirius sin poder creérselo se la arrebató de las manos y la examinó.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-preguntó Peter.

-Quejicus, ¿quién sino?- gruñó Sirius.

-¿Qué más da de quién haya sido?- preguntó Lily.

-¿No ves que me ha dejado en ridículo?- gruñó el chico.

-Si de alguien es la culpa, es de ti. Si te cuidaras, no pasaría nada- le comentó Rose.

-Además, ¿cómo iba a sacarte esa foto Snape?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿O es qué tú y él…?-insinuó Magy.

-¡Ya es lo que me faltaba!- exclamó el moreno.

-Habrá sido alguna de tus conquistas que estará resentida- comentó Remus.

Sirius rápidamente se giró hacia Rose con cara de malas pulgas.

-Sorbus ¿no habrás sido tú?- le preguntó ásperamente.

-Black, disfruto mucho con la humillación que estás pasando, pero yo no te he hecho esa foto, ni la de Walbour y mucho menos unirlas y mandarlas a todo el colegio- dijo sinceramente Rose.

-Espero que no le pregunten por quién puso la frase- le susurró Magy a Hermione que se encontraba a su lado. Ambas sonrieron.

La profesora McGonagall se encaminó hacia los chicos con cara muy seria y con una foto en la mano.

-Black, dos semanas de castigo y veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por escándalo púbico- le dijo la profesora enfadada.

-¿Si os firmo la foto me bajáis el castigo?- intentó regatear el chico.

-Por su osadía, serán tres semanas-le informó la profesora- y piénsese lo que va a decir.

Comentó la profesora al ver que iba a decir algo más.

-Le espero esta tarde para comenzar con el castigo- comentó la profesora antes de irse.

-Aún por encima de humillado, castigado. Si es que lo tienes todo- le comentó Rose sonriéndose.

-Sorbus no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le amenazó Sirius.

-¿O sino qué?- le comentó divertida la chica.

-Te haré tragar tus palabras- le aseguró Sirius.

-¡Uy! Que miedo- se rió Rose.

-Si voy a cumplir un castigo será por matarte- le amenazó el chico sacando la varita.

-_Accio_ varita- dijo Hermione- no ves que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien.

-También puedo hechizarte- le comentó el chico con una sonrisilla.

-No, creo que lo más peligroso que puedes hacer es sacarle un ojo a alguien con la varita- se mofó Hermione.

Las chicas se rieron con ganas.

James le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo.

-Oh, Sirusín. No te preocupes, yo sé que eres el mejor- le dijo Stella Usur mientras le acariciaba el torso- si quieres podemos reforzarlo después de clase.

-Tengo castigo con McGonagall. Otro día- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Stella Usur, era una chica morena de ojos azules y piel de porcelana. A pesar de ser bajita tenía un buen cuerpo, según muchos el mejor culo de Hogwarts. El problema era que era más básica que un niño de dos años. No se explicaban cómo había llegado a sexto. Aunque Magy y Rose compartían una idea un poco surrealista y no apta para menores de 18 años.

Junto a ella estaban dos chicas, Anacly Damons y Debbie Basil. Las tres chicas eran amigas desde el primer día y no era de extrañar ya que eran tal para cual. Anacly era la chica más alta de las tres. Era morena de pelo, ojos y piel, pero lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus largas y bonitas piernas. Debbie tenía unas facciones totalmente helénicas, era rubia de ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada.

Ambas eran muy guapas, tanto de cuerpo como de cara. Aunque Stella era la más tonta de todas, ni Anacly ni Debbie eran mucho más listas. Aunque tenían un gran talento, los cotilleos. Siempre se enteraban de todo y eso no era lo peor si se enteraban de algo a los pocos minutos todo el colegio se enteraba.

Para desgracia de las chicas, la tenían tomadas con ellas. En segundo Lily hizo una poción para repeler insectos. Rose la confundió con una muestra de poción hidratante de una revista y eso hizo que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos grandes ojos como los de un insecto. Stella se metió en la enfermería y le sacó unas cuantas fotos. También promocionó varias de las versiones falsas de su ruptura con Sirius. Por supuesto, al día siguiente las tenía todo el colegio. Debbie le contó a todo el que quiso escuchar (que no fueron pocos) una versión exagerada de cómo David Tacman la había dejado porque no soportaba como besaba. Resulta que cada vez que la besaba resulta que era como besar un sapo, decía que era totalmente repulsiva como si tuviese rugosidades en la lengua. La versión real era que la había dejado porque no se había querido enrollar con él. Lo peor fue la que le hizo Anacly a Lily, resulta que James acababa de dejar a la morena y al momento ya le estaba declarando a Lily su amor. Esta se inventó que Lily se había metido no solo en el medio de la relación sino también en la cama del chico. James no lo había desmentido y desde entonces Lily lo odiaba.


	5. Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 5: Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Era sábado por la mañana y el equipo de Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento. Alphonse y algún Ravenclaw más se encontraban viéndolos. No es que les importara mucho lo que hacían sino que habían ido para aclarar un par de puntos. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento Alphonse seguido muy de cerca por su hermano se dirigieron hacia los leones.

-Que agradable visita- dijo irónicamente una de las cazadoras.

Alphonse tenía la mirada clavada en Sirius.

-Espero que aprendieseis algo- dijo Sirius.

-No he visto nada que no hubiese visto antes. Además dudo que cualquier cosa que me enseñases me interesara- le respondió Al tranquilamente- pero si quieres mi hermano te puede enseñar a como tener unos buenos abdominales.

Los Ravenclaw se rieron. Sirius se enfureció.

-¿A qué habéis venido?- preguntó James antes de que Sirius hiciese nada.

Alphonse desvió su mirada hacia James.

-Quería aclarare a tu amigo un par de cosas.

-¿Y para eso traes a todo el equipo?- le preguntó Sirius- ¿no te atreves a venir tu solito?

-No es por eso sino porque no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Lo siento por ti pero no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decir- le dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo.

-Siendo tan cobarde no sé cómo te pudo poner el sombrero en Gryffindor. Será que tu familia amenazó o sobornó a alguien para que no acabases en Hufflepaff.

-Te voy a…- Sirius iba a pegarle pero los detuvieron sus compañeros de equipo.

-Como ya te he dicho, vine a hablar contigo. No a pelearme.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De Ariana. No quiero que te interpongas en nuestra relación.

-¿O sino qué?

-O si no te partiré la cara -le dijo Al muy serio.

-¿Tú y cuantos más?- le preguntó Sirius sonriente.

-Me basto yo solito- le contestó Al.

-Pero si hay algún problema estamos nosotros- le dijo Christian, los demás asentían con la cabeza mientras que cruzaban los brazos de forma chulesca.

-No pienso dejar que Ariana salga con un estúpido como tú- le dijo Sirius.

-¿Y eso por qué? Saco buenas notas, soy responsable, premio anual y al contrario que tú soy muy respetuoso con las damas.

-¿De qué vas? Yo nunca he tratado ala ninguna chica.

-¿Y cómo le llamas al hecho de que por la mañana dejas a una y por la noche te estás acostando con su compañera de habitación?

-Y según tú que es mejor, ¿ponerle los cuernos? ¿Seguir con ella aunque no me guste? Pues de no sea todo lo delicado que debería, pero ante todo soy sincero y nunca he engañado a ninguna chica.

-Lo dicho, voy a salir con Ariana y si intentas volver a estropear nuestra cita te las verás conmigo. Quedas avisado.

-No creas que voy a dejar que tú o tu hermanito estéis con alguna de nuestras chicas.

-¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?- le dijo Christian- por cierto Potter, hoy tengo guardia de prefectos con una pelirroja muy guapa. Veremos cuánto tarda en caer en mis manos.

Iba agolpear a Christian, pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

-No te creas que es tan fácil como las de tu casa-le replicó James seguro de Lily.

-Sé que es toda una leona. Pero montañas más grandes han caído.

-Mañana arreglaremos cuentas- dijo James.

Dicho eso se dirigieron unas miradas de odio y se fueron. Los Gryffindor estaban enfadadísimos, venían a su entrenamiento a retarles y a burlarse de ellos.

-Tenemos que ganarles-dijo James.

-Aunque haya que matarlos para ello- dijo Sirius- mañana será el gran día.

-Sí, de una vez resolveremos todas estas tonterías- dijo una de las cazadoras, estaba cansada de tanta rivalidad, sobretodo porque su novio era de Ravenclaw.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw, estaban hablando dos hermanos.

-¿Cuándo te piensas declarar?- le preguntó Christian.

-Después del partido. Me gustaría dedicarle el partido.

-¿Y si perdemos?

-¿De verdad crees que tienen alguna posibilidad?- preguntó divertido. Le extrañaba que se plantease esa situación ya que su hermano se creía ya ganador.

-No, pero estoy seguro que pensaste algo.

-Esperaría al próximo sábado ya que hay salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?- le preguntó divertido Christian.

-Sí. Es guapa, inteligente, divertida, sencilla, carismática…

-Me voy a dormir, cuando acabes de describirla sube a dormir- le dijo Christian.

-Muy gracioso hermanito.

Ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

Hermione y Lily solían ser las alumnas más madrugadoras. Pero este sábado, las despertaron a ellas.

-Venga dormilonas, arriba que hay mucho que hacer- les dijo Magy por saludo.

-¿Qué os parece mi modelito?- preguntó Rose.

Llevaba una short tan corto que parecí que en cualquier momento se le iba a ver más de lo recomendado. Llevaba una blusa blanca que le llagaba a los codos, el problema era que le transparentaba lo suficiente para vérsele el sujetador.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- le preguntó Lily.

-A ver el partido de Quidditch- le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pues parece que vas a….

-Lily, mejor no acabes esa frase-le dijo Anne.

-Ahora a vestirse. Ariana, aquí tienes lo que te vas a poner.

Magy le enseñó un precioso vestido blanco, era de tirantes. Tenía poco escote, pero dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda. Era ajustado hasta la cintura, donde le puso un cinturón marrón a juego con sus sandalias de cuña. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, pero hacia un lado para que se viese su espalda.

Lily llevaba una falda de flores, la falda era ceñida a la cintura y después caía con bastante vuelo hasta la rodilla. Llevaba una camiseta básica de manga corta.

Magy llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies, pero con aberturas a cada lado. Tenía un estampado azul, como si se fuese decolorando. Lo que sí que llevaba unos taconazos altísimos.

-¿No crees que son excesivos esos tacones?- le preguntó Anne.

-Yo también quiero ser alta- dijo por resumen.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo Rose.

Cuando llegaron al campo, pocos sitios quedaban libres. Podía decirse que todos los alumnos se encontraban viendo el partido. A Hermione se le hacía raro ver como el conflicto era entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y no contra Slytherin. Los jugadores ya habían salido al campo.

Un compañero de Gryffindor, Paul Dooyle se encargaba de comentar el partido. Estaba segura de que sería como Lee Jordan, parcial 100%. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada al lado del Gryffindor, debía de estar para controlar.

-Bien queridos compañeros y Ravenclaw, preparaos para perder que el partido va a comenzar.

-Señor Doyle le recuerdo que debe ser imparcial- le dijo la profesora.

-El partido comienza y la snitch sale disparada. Mientras Eileen Min coge la quaffle. Hay que decir que aparte de ser una buena cazadora, es una preciosidad. En cambio Helena Smith que acaba de robarle la quaffle, es más fea que pegarle a un padre, preferiría salir antes con un burro. Sirius Black ha estado atento y le ha lanzado una bludge consiguiendo que Gryffindor recupere la quaffle y marque. Somos los primeros en marcar, ahora solo hay que esperar que Potter coja la snitch. Darrell Looper coge otra vez la quaffle y vuelve a marcar dejando el marcador a 30-0. Hay que decir que Darrell es un gran partido, guapo, rico, simpático…

-Señor Doyle, le recuerdo que está retransmitiendo un partido no buscándole novia al señor Looper.

-Es cierto profesora, después de ganar seguro que le aparecen varias candidatas. Stefan McFlanagan, golpeador de Ravenclaw. Feo y bruto como él solo, ¡míralo, casi le da a mi querida Eileen! Menos mal que ahí estaba Sirius Black. No va a hablar de sus virtudes porque si no, no acabo hoy.

-Que exagerado- dijo Rose.- Ariana en dos palabras lo resumió muy bien.

-La verdad es que lo describen bastante bien-dijo Magy.

-Sí, porque tiene el pelo tan largo y despeinado y no para de ir detrás de las chicas como si estuviera en celo- comentó Anne.

Todas se giraron a verla. Anne siempre era buena y nunca se metía a hacer chistes de ese tipo con ellas. Siempre solía intentar entender a los chicos.

-Sois muy mala influencia- dijo como repuesta a sus caras.

-Mi pequeñina ha crecido- dijo Magy.

-Te recuerdo que yo voy en séptimo y tú en sexto- dijo Anne.

-Mi pequeñita- dijo Magy varias veces mientras abrazaba a Anne.

-Señores y señoras, Walbour parece haber visto la snitch porque se lanza en picado. Potter lo sigue muy de cerca. La snitch sigue descendiendo. A pesar de la ventaja que lleva Ravenclaw tras remontar, si atrapa Potter la snitch perderían. Potter se pone a la altura de Walbour. La snitch está a diez metros del suelo y ambos jugadores están peleando a ver quién la coge primero. A dos metros y Walbour frena en seco, Potter sigue y a pesar de intentar parar sale rodando de su escoba.

Todo el estadio se puso de pie, algunos preocupados por si había atrapado la snitch y otros preocupados por si estaba bien. Después de unos segundo se levantó con ayuda de Sirius y enseñó la snitch que tenía en la mano.

-¡Gryffindor a ganado por 200- 120!- gritó Looper ve profesora como somos mejores.

La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada, estaba centrada en contener su sonrisa. Estaba muy orgullosa de sus alumnos.

Las chicas al ver que James parecía estar bien, soltaron todo el aire que tenían acumulado. Sonrieron y se abrazaron contentas porque su casa hubiese ganado. Hermione después del primer abrazo dirigió su atentación al campo de Quidditch buscando a Alphonse. Debían de estar en los vestuarios. Hermione como pudo llegó al campo, que a estas alturas estaba lleno de alumnos.

-¿Nos vienes a dar la enhorabuena? –le preguntó Sirius.

-Felicidades, me alegro por vosotros. Aunque en realidad, estaba buscando a Alphonse.

-Está en los vestuarios- le dijo Sirius.

Hermione iba a entrar, pero Sirius la detuvo. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Se deben de estar cambiando- le dijo con una sonrisa divertido.

Hermione se puso colorada.

-Mejor vente a celebrar con nosotros.

-No, prefiero esperar a…

Sirius no la dejó acabar, la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-Sirius, déjame que me voy a marear- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Preciosa, eres más divertida cuando estás sola que con tus amigas -le dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Algo parecido se aplica a ti. Cuando no estás con tus amigos no pareces un cabrón egoísta-le dijo Hermione divertida.

-Así que un cabrón egoísta. Por decir eso te mereces más vueltas- la iba a volver a coger, Hermione quiso escapar pero no tuvo éxito.

-Suéltala-gruñó Alphonse.

Tenía el pelo húmedo y la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del torso. Se veía tremendamente sexy.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No tientes tu suerte Black que no estoy de humor- le dijo Alphonse. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Sirius, vamos que nos están esperando para la fiesta- le puso James la mano en el hombro- ¿pasa algo?

-No, vamos. Preciosa, nos vemos- le guiñó un ojo Sirius.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- le preguntó Al a Hermione con un tono más calmado.

-Venía a verte- le dijo colorada.

-Nos vemos después- le dijo a su hermano.

Le pasó a Hermione un brazo por los hombros. Alphonse se detuvo cuando llegaron a un banco que estaba alejado. Se sentó en el césped y apoyó la cabeza en el banco y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué le seguiste el juego a Back?

Hermione se quedó un poco descolocada con la pregunta. Ella había ido a verlo y Sirius se metió por el medio. Pero según ella no fue para tanto.

-Tú bien viste que me quería alejar de él- le contestó un poco ofendida.

-No parecía que pusieses mucho empeño.

-Al, no sé qué te pasa pero si estaba delante de los vestuarios fue para verte -le dijo Hermione un poco exasperada.

-Perdona, pagué el enfado contigo. El que me molesta es Black.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me molesta. Aún me acuerdo de cómo acabé en el barro por su culpa.

Al sonrió ante el recuerdo. La acarició la cara y la atrajo para darle un tierno beso. Estuvieron un rato más hablando y luego Hermione se fue a su sala común. Cuando estaba cerca, escuchó a alguien hablando. Iba a pasar de largo, pero le pareció que alguien estaba llorando. Al mirar vio a Remus y a Annie que se encontraba llorando.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Tú mismo me dijiste que te gustaba- le decía Annie.

-Me gustas Annie, pero yo no puedo estar contigo. No me mereces, lo siento.

Hermione no escuchó más. Fue rápidamente a su sala común a buscar a Lily, Magy y Rose. En la sala común había una gran fiesta, había un gran surtido de comida y bebida, la gente se encontraba celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor frente a Ravenclaw. Lily y Magy se encontraban bailando con unas cervezas de mantequilla en la mano. Rose se encontraba hablando bastante animada con un rubio de séptimo.

-¡Lily, Magy! Annie os necesita. Es Remus- le gritó Hermione, ya que con la música no se les escuchaba.

-¡Rose!- le gritó Lily, al ver que no hacía caso Magy le silbó y le hizo señas cuando se giró Rose a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya casi tenía en el bote a Justin- le dijo Rose.

-Es Magy, Remus la rechazó- dijo Hermione- por aquí estaban.

Cuando entraron en el aula, vieron a Annie sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas.

-Annie- dijo Lily con cariño. Se sentó a un lado y al otro Rose, le acarició la cabeza-¿Qué pasó?

Levantó la cabeza, estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, iba a hablar pero sentía tanto dolor que no paraba de hipar.

-Me dijo que me quería- dijo Annie- pero no quiere estar conmigo.

-Tranquila-le dijo Rose, mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza- es una idiota, un merodeador.

-Mi madre siempre dijo que si un hombre te hace llorar es que no te merece- dijo Lily.

-Lo único bueno que puedes sacar de los hombres son los diamantes, esos sí que son buenos compañeros, para toda la vida- dijo Magy.

Hermione quería ayudar, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir así que decidió ir a buscar una capa.

-¿Estaría mejor en la habitación?- dijo Hermione.

-Pero así no puede verla- dijo Lily con pesar.

-No quiero verlo- dijo Annie.

-He traído una capa, para que ni te vea ni lo veas- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias Ariana- hipó Annie.

Le colocaron bien la capa para que no se le viese la cara y entraron rápidamente en la sala común, Hermione se fijó en que Remus no estaba. Esa noche Annie durmió con Magy, no quería que nadie la viese y sabía que nadie entraría en el cuarto de la chica. Lily y Rose, estuvieron un rato hablando pero pronto se quedaron dormidas. Hermione en cambio se echó a llorar, sabía que debió ser muy duro para Remus rechazarla. Y todo eso para protegerla de sí mismo.

Al día siguiente a pesar de que era domingo Lily se había levantado tan temprano como siempre. A Hermione solo le dio tiempo de escuchar como cerraba la puerta, no sabía porqué pero le daba mala espina. Rose seguía dormida así que se asomó a la sala común y vio como estaba en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Se puso la bata y salió detrás de ella. Al estar cerca vio como estaba buscando a gritos a Remus.

-Eres un insensible, arrogante, egoísta…

-Lily no puedes esperar un poco para gritarme. Me duele la cabeza.

-Contigo no va Potter- dijo Lily enfadada.

-Sirius, ¿qué hiciste?- le preguntó James.

-A mí no me mires que a tu pelirroja no le he hecho nada- se defendió.

-Vine por Lupin.

Ambos chicos se giraron a verlo y comprobaron que estaba alicaído. No sabían ni porque estaba así ni porque Lily le gritaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Remus?- preguntó James.

-Lily- la llamó Hermione- ¿no crees que es mejor dejarlo?

-No, se merece que le diga eso y mucho más. Por insensible- repuso.

-¿Alguien nos va a contar que hizo Remus?- preguntó James.

Remus estaba sentado en su casa, tenía la cabeza gacha y los pelos le cubrían los ojos.

-¿Dejaste a Rose embarazada?- preguntó Peter.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaron todos.

-Stella Usur dijo que está embarazada solo que usa un hechizo para que no se le note.

-Eres idiota- dijo Hermione.

-Lo que ocurre es que tu amiguito le dijo a Annie que la quería para después rechazarla. Eso no se hace.

-Lily, si lo hice fue por un motivo- se defendió Remus.

-¿Cúal?- preguntó desafiante.

-Lo siento, pero es algo privado y no te lo voy a decir. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que me gusta Annie y si la rechacé es para no hacerle daño.

Sin dejarle tiempo a replicas se metió en el baño.

-Lily, vamos- le dijo Hermione.

-Esto no quedará así- dijo Lily.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, - le dijo James.

-No dejaremos que te metas con Remus así como así- comentó Sirius.

-Así como así no será, haremos que pague todas las lágrimas de Annie.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione la siguió, sabía el porqué Remus la había rechazado y no podía evitar sentirse triste. La quería, quería a Annie y no estaba con ella porque era un licántropo. En ese momento Hermione pensó en todo el dolor que debió de pasar el chico por miedo al rechazo. Sabía que si salía con ella tendría que ocultarle su secreto o contarle la verdad. Aunque se lo ocultase se enteraría y una vez lo supiese, porque lo descubriese o porque se lo contase Remus, Annie tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar. Remus estaba seguro que lo iba a rechazar, Hermione creía que ella lo aceptaría.

Era lunes, para desgracia de Annie tendría que salir de su habitación y ver a Remus. Para el chico también era difícil ya que vería como Annie conseguiría ser feliz con alguien mientras que él seguiría solo. La tuvo que alejar porque no soportaría estar con alguien que le tuviese miedo. Suponiendo que no repudiase por ser lo que era, Annie tendría que estar alerta para que no la mordiera. Eso no era el tipo de vida que ella se merecía. Era inteligente, gentil, dulce… se merecía lo mejor, por eso Remus se alejaba de su vida.

-¿Todavía sigues así?- le preguntó Sirius.

- Deberías levantarte de cama, quedan quince minutos para las clases.

-Eso es más que suficiente.

-Pasa a ducharte o nos volverán a castigar- dijo James- Remus, no te preocupes nosotros te apoyamos y estaremos contigo a tu lado.

-Lo sé. El problema es lo que soy.

-Tu pequeño problema peludo no debería dejar que dejes de vivir tu vida. Estoy seguro que si se lo dijeses ella te aceptaría.

-Aunque eso pasase, no quiero arrastrarla a que la discriminen como a mí. Ella se merece algo mejor-le dolió decirlo.

-Sabes que no todos te discriminan. Deberías de intentarlo.

-No James, no insistas. Es una decisión que ya he tomado.

Sin decir nada más bajaron corriendo porque Sirius se había entretenido. Estaban seguros que Binns no se enteraría si entraban tranquilamente. Dicho y hecho. Usaron un espejo que tenía para meterlo por debajo de la puerta y vieron que en profesor estaba entretenido por lo que decidieron entrar a gatas. Se dirigieron a sus habituales sitios, al final de la clase. Pero ese sitio estaba ocupado. Lily estaba sentada con Annie en una mesa, en otra estaban Rose y Hermione. Los únicos sitios libres eran las dos mesas de la primera fila.

-Lily me encanta que compartamos gustos. ¡Pero fuera de mi sitio!- le dijo en un susurro James.

-Llegas tarde, ahora es mi sitio. Si tienes algún problema díselo al profesor-le dijo con una sonrisa Lily.

-No seas cría.

-Sorbus, ¡sal de ahí ya!

-Que pasa Black, ¿se lo vas a contar a McGonagall?

-Esta me la pagas.

-Si no he hecho nada, espera que ahora si lo voy a hacer.

Rose movió el brazo de tal manera que en bote de tinta cayó haciendo un gran estruendo. Toda la clase se giró para verlos, incluido el profesor.

-Señores Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Verá profesor- dijo James mientras se levantaba- tan pronto como llegamos se me cayó mi varita. Para cuando la recogí usted ya había empezado su clase y con lo interesante que estaba no quisimos interrumpir.

-Vaya señor Potter, no pensé que le gustase tanto la Historia de la Magia. ¡Me sorprende! Pero no se preocupe, usted y sus amigos pueden sentarse a partir de ahora en primera fila. Así escuchará mejor.

Hermione, Lily y Rose que pensaban que los chicos se iban a ir de rositas, se alegraron cuando supieron que iban a tener que estar a partir de ahora en primera fila. Lo que significaba que no iban a poder llegar tarde, ni adormirse (la mayoría de sus clases eran a primera hora), ni a reírse escandalosamente, ni a hacer bromas… Debido a ello a los cuatro chicos se les borró la sonrisa.

Las chicas al verles al cara se empezaron a reír, todas menos Anne. La pobre apenas había levantado la cabeza del pupitre.

-¿Qué planes tenéis hoy?- les preguntó Rose.

-Yo quedé con Alphonse- dijo Hermione.

-Va bien la relación, ¿no?- preguntó Lily.

- ¿Para cuándo es la boda?- se burló Rose.

-Lo voy a dejar.

-Sabemos que ha jugado mal durante el partido de Quidditch, pero no es para tanto como para matarle- dijo divertida Rose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily.

-Antes de venir, sentía algo especial por un amigo mío. Y a pesar de me gusta estar con Alphonse, no siento lo mismo. Siento una gran pasión, cada vez que estoy con él me siento muy mujer. Pero noto que le falta algo. Y él se merece mi total sinceridad.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Lily un poco apenada.

-Tienes mi apoyo- dijo Anne.

-Gracias- le sonrió Hermione.

Cuando acabaron las clases del día. Alphonse la estaba esperando. El se agachó a darle un beso en los labios, pero Hermine se movió en el último momento para que el beso le diese en la mejilla.

-¿Tan grave es de lo que tenemos que hablar?

-No te quiero engañar. Pero creo que te debo el ser totalmente franca, por eso te tengo que decir que lo que siento por ti es solo atracción.

-¿Crees que con el tiempo me puedas ver de otra manera?

-No lo creo, ahora mismo te veo como un amigo y no creo que cambie. Pero tampoco estoy totalmente segura.

-Te voy a proponer un trato- Hermione sonrió- nos trataremos como amigos o como tú prefieras, pero me das de plazo para enamorarte hasta el baile de Navidad. Si al finalizar el baile me dices que no deseas tener nada conmigo, te dejaré en paz y no volveré a insistir.

-Me parece un buen trato. Pero, ¿seguro que no prefieres ir al baile con otra chica?

-Segurísimo, eres inteligente, divertida, guapa…en fin, lo tienes todo.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario y esa sonrisa tan cautivadora.

-¿Te apetece ir a la biblioteca? Tengo que hacer un trabajo.

-Me parece perfecto.

Cuando llegó a cenar, las chicas se extrañaron de verla entrar con Alphonse. Se suponía que iba a dejarlo y lo que menos hacen las parejas al romper es pasearse juntos. Hermione tan pronto se sentó tuvo que contarles todo lo referente al plan.

-Que tierno- dijeron Anne y Lily a la vez.

-¡Es perfecto! Siempre lo dije- comentó Rose.

-Supongo que hablas de mí, porque nadie cumple eso mejor que yo.

-Te equivocas totalmente Black. Así que métete en tus asuntos.

-Pues sí que necesitas una buena sesión de sexo. Desde que te dejé estás hecha toda una amargada.

-Es que desde que me dejaste he tenido que soportarte, antes te tenía ocupada tu boca todo el día por lo que no tenía que escuchar todas esas estupideces que sueltas.

-Por eso todas las que te escuchan no quieren saber nada de ti- dijo Lily.

-Preciosa, no te metas. No es asunto tuyo- le dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Sí es asunto mío porque tus amiguitos solo se dedican a hacer daño a mis amigas.

-Lily, Rose dejarlo. No merecen la pena- dijo Anne- ¿Ariana vienes conmigo?

-Sí, buenas noches- se despidió Hermione.


	6. Impulsos no deseados

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 6: Impulsos no deseados

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

El baile de Navidad se acercaba y las chicas iban a provechar para hacer sus compras. Lily necesitaba unos zapatos, Rose buscaba un collar apropiado para su vestido, Anne las acompañaba a desgana, Hermione necesitaba comprar todo y Magy quería todo nuevo porque sí. Se habían puesto sus ropas más abrigadas ya que estaba nevando. Se encontraban en una de las varias tiendas de ropa de Hogsmeade.

Anne, Lily y Rose estaban sentadas mientras veían una y otra vez como Magy salía del probador con un vestido que no la complacía. Hermione mientras le pasaba vestidos.

-A ver chicas, ¿cuál me queda mejor?- pregunta por vigésima vez Magy- me estoy empezando a desesperar.

-La culpa es tuya, yo te he dicho que me gusta el morado- dijo Lily.

-Pero no me gusta el color- respondió Magy.

-¿Y el gris?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ariana, es del mismo color que el tuyo. Además, es muy barato.

-¿Y el blanco?

-No voy a casarme. Además, el vestido de Anne tiene algo de blanco.

-El mío es casi beige. Pero no voy a ir al baile, así que cómpralo.

-Sí que vas a ir- dijo Rose.

-De verdad que no me apetece.

-He rechazado a todos los chicos que me invitaron para tener toda la noche a tu disposición- dijo Rose.

-Ya claro- dijo Lily en bajito.

-Y porque ninguno parecía estar a su altura- añadió Magy en el mismo tono de voz.

-Magy, creo que te he encontrado el vestido perfecto- dijo Hermione.

Era un vestido de color pastel, de palabra de honor en forma de corazón. La parte superior tenía una línea de pedrería. Era ajustado hasta la cintura desde donde caía ampliamente conformado por plumas que al moverse brillaban. Tenía una cola bastante larga. Se lo probó corriendo, le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Es demasiado para el baile!- gritó Magy al verse en el espejo.

-¿No le gusta señorita?- dijo la dependienta.

-Es perfecto. Quiero unos zapatos a juego.

-Por fin- suspiraron las chicas.

-Señoritas, les mandaré sus cosas al colegio. Si gustan- se ofreció la dependienta.

-Claro- le dijo Magy por las chicas.

Cuando salieron, decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y a que Hermione se reuniera con Alphonse.

-Oye Lily, ¿con quién irás al final?- le preguntó Hermione.

-¿Al baile?- Hermione le asintió.

-Pues…

-Lily Evans, ¡canta claro!- le dijo Rose.

-Voy con Christian- respondió en voz baja.

-¿Qué Christian?-preguntó Magy.

-¿Con Christian Walbour?- le preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

-Sí- casi no emitió sonido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó Rose.

-Que envidia- dijo Magy.

-¿Por qué? Si tú vas con Roger Ross, el guardián de Gryffindor. Que no está nada mal- dijo Lily.

-Sí, es un gran príncipe. Pero tú vas con todo un dios griego. No hay comparación- respondió como si fuese obvio.

Ariana se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Anne.

-De la cara de Potter cuando te vea entrar del brazo de Christian Walbour.

-¿¡Qué has dicho Dumbledore!?- le preguntó James que justo pasaba al lado de su mesa.

-Que sería muy gracioso que la vieras con Christian Walbour-le dijo Rose.

-No estoy hablando contigo. ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho?- le preguntó entre dientes James.

-No te tengo por qué contestar- le dijo Hermione ya que no estaba muy segura de que quería exactamente Lily que le dijera. Además, notó que a James le había afectado lo que había oído.

-Yo creo que sí- James la agarró del brazo ya que Hermione giró la cabeza para no mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Déjala!- le advirtió Alphonse- tenéis una extraña forma de tratar a las mujeres.

James la soltó.

-Lily- le pidió James.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Ahora vete. Tu presencia nos molesta- le dijo Lily sin mirarle a los ojos.

No entendía muy bien por qué, pero resulta que le dolía ver así a James. Se conformó pensando en que era porque no iba al baile con él, sino con su enemigo.

-Ariana, ¿te importa si vamos a otra mesa?

-Vete yendo. Te alcanzo ahora- cuando se fue, se acercó a Lily- perdona, no quería haberte metido en este lío.

-No te preocupes. Antes o después iba a saberlo.

-Sí, además su cara era todo un poema- dijo Rose.

-Cierto. Aunque a mí me dio algo de pena- dijo Anne.

-A mí también- dijo Hermione.

-Eso ahora da igual. Se iba a enterar antes o después. Ahora ve con Walbour, que te está esperando.

Hermione se fue a la mesa de Alphonse donde estaba solo. Se sentó y vio que su pareja ya le había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es solo que dije algo que no debería y a Potter le molestó.

-¿Y eso qué? Que yo recuerde, ellos te han hecho también daño.

-James Potter está enamorado de Lily y decirle que iba a ir al baile con tu hermano le dolió. Se le notaba en sus ojos.

-De todas formas se iba a enterar en el baile. Ahora es mejor que cambiemos de tema. Me quedan pocos días para enamorarte.

Hermione forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Le prometió que le dejaría intentar enamorarla, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no iba a conseguirlo.

Sirius no paraba de mirarla, tenía una sonrisa muy tétrica en la cada vez que la miraba. Hermione no le hizo ni caso.

Después de una rato hablando. Salieron hacia el castillo ya que se hacía tarde. En la puerta había muérdago. Alphonse se lo hizo saber a Hermione, ya que iba a besarla. Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió como alguien la agarraba por la espalda con una mano y con otra la cara y la besaba. Notó algo raro en la forma de besar de Alphonse, era delicada pero a la vez ansiosa. Cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de ella a Sirius y a Alphonse tirado en la nieve. No supo cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de poder hacer nada Alphonse se había levantado y empujó a Sirius al suelo, donde comenzaron a pegarse. Hermione intentó separarlos, pero fue empujada.

-Potter haz algo- le gritó Hermione al verlo salir por la puerta.

-Es mejor que resuelvan ellos sus propios problemas.

-¡Bueno ya basta! ¡_Aqua Volatem_!- Hermione les lanzó una gran bola de agua a los dos chicos que pararon al momento.

-¿Alphonse como se te ocurre pegarle? ¿Desde cuándo eres un bárbaro? Y tú, como vuelvas a acercarte a mí tus amigos tardaran dos años en juntar tus cachitos.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se alejó de los chicos. Alphonse le levantó y se acercó corriendo a junto de la chica. Hermione se giró.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en que me acompañarás- Sirius se rió, pero a Hermione le dio igual dejar a Alphonse en ridículo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Hermione rápidamente llegó a la sala común. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas cerca del fuego. Hermione rápidamente les contó todo lo sucedido. Aún así seguí estando toda furiosa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-comentó Lily.

-¿Por qué Sirius haría tal cosa?-preguntó Rose.

-Seguramente por molestar a Ariana por haberle dicho a Potter lo de Christian- respondió Anne.

-Sí, pero podía vengarse de cualquier otra forma. Estoy segura que a su pareja para el baile no le gustará- dijo Magy- en la cena tendré que decírselo- añadió con una sonrisilla.

-Buena idea- se rió Rose -ahora solo queda vengarse de Lupin.

-No le hagáis nada- dijo Anne.

-Sabéis una cosa que se me ha ocurrido. Los chicos siempre mencionan algo de un pequeño problema peludo- comentó Lily- ¿qué os parece si en el baile aprovechamos ese detalle?

-¿Qué sabes de ese problemilla?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nada, pero se me está ocurriendo un plan para usar eso a nuestro favor- dijo Magy.

-Chicas, no deberíais hacer nada de eso- decía Anne apenada.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto antes de que regresen los cuatro fantásticos- dijo Hermione con sorna.

-¿No vas a cenar?- preguntó Anne.

-Se me ha sacado el apetito.

-Te vemos después- dijo Rose.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, Hermione estaba dormida y no quisieron molestarla.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano. Apenas había nadie, era domingo y todos estaban durmiendo. Ni siquiera Lily estaba despierta. Desayunó rápidamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Solo estaba la señorita Pince.

A la hora de la comida ya tenía todos los trabajos realizados. Así que decidió ir a comer. Cuando iba a salir, se topó con Alphonse.

-Hola- le saludó el chico sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar la chica.

Hermione se dio de cuenta de que tenía un ojo algo morado y el labio roto. Hermione lo curó con un par de hechizos sencillos.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Sí, aunque tu comportamiento no fue para nada apropiado.

-Lo sé, pero verle besándote colmó mi paciencia.

-No debes ponerte a su nivel.

-Puedes estar tranquila, lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando estaban llegando se encontraron con un Sirius muy cabreado.

-¿Cómo le habéis dicho eso a Cyntia? Ahora me he quedado sin pareja para el baile.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con nuestra amiga- le dijo Rose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Sirius.

-Por tu culpa tengo un resfriado de centauro y Cyntia no quiere ir al baile conmigo porque alguien de tus amiguitas le contó que te había besado.

-¿Y?- le dijo Hermione en una pose altiva.

-Tendrás cara dura, tú me mojaste y tú…- le dijo Sirius poniéndose frente a frente.

-Primero, tú me besaste sin mi permiso, intenté separaros y me empujasteis. Que te mojase es un castigo pequeño. Además no es culpa mía que seas débil, Alphonse está perfectamente. Y segundo, no nos puedes reprochar que alguien se entere de sus actos. La responsabilidad de tus acciones es toda tuya, si le temes a sus consecuencias no las hagas. Y ahora, apártate que quiero comer.

-No me pienso mover. Ahora me toca hablar- le dijo Sirius secamente.

Hermione se posicionó a la altura del chico, sus hombros casi se tocaban.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás verme enfadada, chucho sarnoso- esto último se lo dijo en voz baja.

Hermione siguió su camino sin que nadie le impidiese el paso. Las chicas y Alphonse fueron tras ella. Se despidió del chico y se sentó con sus amigas.

-Es la primera vez que veo que alguien deja a Sirius Black con la palabra en la boca- dijo Magy- ya veréis cuando se entere la gente.

-¿Qué le dijiste al oído?- preguntó Lily.

-Que no se metiera con vosotras tampoco- respondió Hermione, aunque le dio la sensación de que Lily no se lo creía del todo.

Después de comer Anne, Magy y Rose se fueron a hacer sus trabajos quedando Lily y Hermione solas ya que ellas ya los habían hecho.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- le preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Si estuviera en mi casa, me haría unas palomitas y vería una película.

-Se me ocurre algo, hay un sitio donde podríamos hacer eso.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Lily emocionada.

-Sí, reúnete conmigo dentro de veinte minutos en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado.

Hermione no le dio tiempo a que contestara, se dirigió rápidamente a las cocinas. De camino se encontró a Sirius jugando con Severus. Este último estaba dando vueltas en el aire.

-¡Bájalo ahora mismo!- le gritó Hermione.

-Como tú ordenes- le dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia.

Hizo un movimiento con su varita y Severus se precipitó rápidamente al suelo. Hermione que había sacado su varita, hizo que se detuviese a unos centímetros del suelo y lo posó suavemente sobre el suelo.

-¡Eres una animal! ¡Se podría haber desnucado!

-¿Y? Es un asqueroso Slytherin.

-No eres ningún asesino, así que no finjas como si no te importase que alguien muriese.

-Soy tan retorcido que lo he hecho aquí ya que no hay nadie en los cuadros que pueda contar nada de lo que sucede aquí. No finjas que me conoces- le dijo Sirius.

-Tienes razón, no fingiré que me importas. El que me importa es Severus- Severus se sonrojó- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tengo algo de prisa- no se consideraba cobarde del todo, pero sabía donde había peligro y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Con verles las caras supo que había algo más que el hecho de que Black se estuviese divirtiendo a su costa. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

-Hay que ver que valientes son los Slytherin- comentó Sirius con sorna al ver como Severus se marchaba.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, aparta de mi camino, canija que voy a buscar a James.

-Tienes razón, estás por debajo de mí. Al fin y al cabo lo único que está a tu altura son las ratas, eh perro sarnoso.

Sirius, no era tonto y por el tono de Hermione comprendió que la chica sabía algo. Pero no sabía hasta donde. Dio grandes zancadas hacia la chica. Hermione sacó la varita, pero Sirius de un manotazo la tiró lejos. Hermione retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. Su mente iba a cien por hora intentando buscar una salida. Sirius, sintió cierto temor de la chica y sabía cómo aprovecharlo. La sujetó por el cuello con una mano, sin apretar. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Ahora Dumbledore, me vas a contar todo lo que sabes- dijo con una voz extremadamente suave- ya que no querrás verme enfadado.

-La verdad es que…- dijo muy despacio esas palabras. Hermione también sabía jugar a ese juego. Levantó una mano y le retiró el pelo de la cara del chico, que le sacaba unos 20 cm. Se lo colocó detrás de la oreja y se acercó todo lo que Sirius le dejó que fueron unos pocos centímetros- no te pienso decir nada.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Sirius se enfadó. Le acababa de tomar el pelo. Por un momento sintió que la chica había caído redonda ante sus encantos. Hermione se quiso soltar de la mano del chico. Pero este fuera de sí, la empujó fuertemente de nuevo contra la pared. A pesar de ser poca distancia, a Hermione le dolió aunque no expresó muestra de ello.

Vio como la chica abrió la boca debido al golpe y no dudó ni un segundo en besarla. Hermione entre el golpe y la sorpresa tarda cinco segundos en reaccionar, cosa que Sirius aprovecho para agarrarle las manos. Iba a darle una gran patada en sus partes, pero el chico volvió a ser más rápido. Hermione de la impotencia comenzó a llorar. Jamás creyó que Sirius pudiera hacerle una cosa así, ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Que asco me das hermanito. Este año hasta tienes que forzar a las chicas para conseguir un mísero beso.

Sirius al escuchar eso, se separó de Hermione. De repente vio lo que había hecho y salió corriendo. Él jamás se había aprovechado de una chica y siempre había a aborrecido a las personas que se aprovechaban de chicas. Corrió hasta el Bosque Prohibido y cuando supo que ya nadie lo vería se transformó en perro y corrió hasta que se estuvo completamente exhausto. Cuando llegó a la sala común ya casi era de día y no había rastro de nadie, excepto de James dormido en el sofá.

Hermione por su parte, cuando se vio libre del agarre de Sirius se dejó caer sobre la pared de piedra. Se abrazó las rodillas y siguió llorando.

-Ey- la llamó Severus- tranquila. Black ya se ha ido.

-Mi hermano, no yo.

-Muy gracioso Regulus.

Ninguno de los chicos sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se acercaron y le pusieron la mano en el hombro. Después de cinco minutos, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y vio que ambos chicos le tendían una mano. Cogió sus manos y se levantó.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

-Pensé que sería divertido ver como machacaban a Black, así que fui a buscar a su hermano para que lo viese.

-Pero no te preocupes, se lo haremos pagar. En cuanto el colegio sepa esto, nadie se le volverá a acercar- dijo Regulus muy serio.

-Por favor, no digáis nada- les pidió Hermione.

-Pero…

-Me ayudaste varias veces. Así que te lo debo. No diremos nada- le prometió Severus.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- le preguntó Regulus.

-A las cocinas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- se ofreció Severus.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta. Ya me encuentro mejor- aseguró la chica.

-Está bien. Toma- Regulus le tendió la varita de la chica que estaba en el suelo- si mi hermano te vuelve a molestar. Házmelo saber.

Hermione asintió. Los chicos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Se acordó de Lily, así que rápidamente consiguió un bol de palomitas gigantes y varias cervezas de mantequilla que guardó en su bolsillo con un hechizo. Ante la insistencia de los elfos también se llevó chocolate caliente y helado.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, escuchó voces. Por si acaso sacó la varita.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir con quién has quedado?

-No es tu asunto Potter.

-Es con Walbour, ¿no?- Lily no respondió- ¿sabes lo que esconde esa habitación?

Hermione estaba confusa, ¿James conocía esa habitación? Entonces, ¿por qué no aparecía en su mapa? Eso era algo que le llamaba la atención.

-No- dijo Lily- pero no creo que sea nada malo.

-Cuando estaba en segundo, me perdí y acabé aquí dando vueltas. No sabía qué dirección coger ya que escuchaba ruidos provenientes de todos lados. Deseé que fuera como esas casas del terror muggle. De repente, ante mí apareció una puerta. Entré y vi para mi desgracia, apareció un boggart. Más tarde me enteré que un chico de sexto había encontrado la sala, pero esta vez estaba llena de instrumentos de tortura. Lily, no sé en qué se convertirá la sala esta vez. Por eso te pido que te vayas de aquí.

-Potter, no me das miedo y ahora vete.

-Por Merlín, no puedes ver que por una vez quiero ayudarte de corazón- Lily supo que estaba realmente preocupado.

-¿Por qué debería fiarme de ti?

-Porque te quiero y no soportaría que te pasase nada malo.

-No te creo, eso se lo dices a todas.

-Eso no es cierto. Sabes tan bien como yo, que siempre te he querido- le dijo ofendido.

-Sí, claro. ¡Por eso te follas a todo Hogwarts!- dijo con cierto resquemor.

-Si lo hago es para intentar sacarte de mi cabeza, nunca he estado mucho tiempo con una chica porque ninguna se te parece lo más mínimo.

-Si salieras conmigo, seguro que también te cansaría de mí.

-No es cierto, eres la mujer de mi vida. Deja a Walbour y dame una oportunidad.

-Esto no es por mí, ¿cierto? ¿Es por qué elegí antes a Christian que a ti?

-Es por ti, pero si te estoy diciendo todo esto es porque yo de verdad te quiero. Walbour te usará como al resto de sus conquistas.

-¿Y qué si lo hace?

James se desesperó y la agarró por los brazos con cariño. Lily vio en sus ojos verdadero miedo. También cariño.

-Lily, no quiero que te lastimen por nada del mundo. Eres una persona muy especial y ese idiota no te apreciará como debería. Si me dieras una oportunidad te demostraría que sí valgo la pena.

James, la quería y la deseaba que no pudo evitar besarla. Al principio fue un pequeño roce, apenas imperceptible ya que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la chica. Después de ver que no lo rechazaba, profundizó un poco más su beso. Apresó el labio inferior de la chica provocándole un pequeño gemido. Siguió jugando hasta que probó a introducir su lengua, en ese momento Lily comenzó a corresponderle. James se sentía en el cielo. James bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica con suma suavidad, no quería hacer nada que molestase a Lily. Ella por su parte comenzó a jugar con el pelo del chico. James sintió que se le escaparía en cualquier momento, la abrazó fuertemente atrayéndola contra su pecho.

Lily, al notar como James la atraía hacia sí, se dio de cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dándole un fuerte golpe con sus manos en el pecho del chico se separó. James la miró como si no la entendiese.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vete- le dijo Lily dándole la espalda- voy a ir al baile con Walbour. Ahora vete.

Lily no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos ya que volvería a caer en sus brazos. Comprendió que estaba enamorada de James Potter.

-No pienso dejarte aquí con ese estúpido, a saber que te puede hacer.

Hermione en ese momento, supo que era hora de intervenir en ayuda de su amiga y por la tranquilidad del chico.

-Tranquilo Potter, ha quedado conmigo- le dijo Hermione.

Lily, no se giró a mirarla. Seguía con la cabeza gacha. James la miró y suspiró tranquilo.

-Te quiero y esperaré por ti lo que haga falta- ante la pasividad de Lily, se alejó.

Cuando pasó al lado de Hermione, le dijo:

-Cuídala, por favor.

-Claro, no le pasará nada malo- le dijo Hermione.

Ante eso, James hizo una pequeña muesca que parecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hermione se puso ante la puerta y pidió una habitación confortable con televisión y video con un montón de películas. Cuando apareció la puerta, abrazó a Lily y la introdujo en la sala. Cuando desapareció la puerta.

-Ahora no puede escucharte- le susurró Hermione.

Lily al saber que no la escucharía, comenzó a llorar. Se agarró fuertemente a ella y sollozó como hacía mucho que no hacía. Al cabo de un rato se tranquilizó. Hermione agradeció que los elfos le insistiesen.

-Tengo palomitas, cerveza de mantequilla, helado y chocolate. ¿Qué te apetece?

-Todo- se rió.

-Mira, podemos ver La historia interminable, El club de los cinco, Lady Halcón,…

-Esa, tengo ganas de una película romántica- le dijo Lily.

Lily se quedó mirando para Hermione y notó algo raro.

-¿Por qué lloraste?

-¿Vemos, la película y luego te lo cuento?- quiso eludir Hermione el tema.

-No.

-Pues contéstame primero a una cosa, ¿está enamorada de Potter?

-Sí. Ahora cuéntame tú- dijo rápidamente.

-Sirius estaba molestando a Snape y le defendí. Cuando se fue Snape, le dije algunas cosas a Sirius y él se acercó a mí. Me tiró la varita, me inmovilizó y me besó a la fuerza- Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas- menos mal que aparecieron Snape y Regulus Black. Sino no sé que hubiese pasado.

Lily la abrazó y lloró. Le habían contado que Ariana había perdido a su familia y a sus amigos. No se merecía tanto dolor.

-Lily, prométeme que no le dirás nada a las chicas.

-No se lo diré, pero algo tenemos que hacer. Ya lo pensaremos mañana. Ahora vamos a ver la película. ¿Palomitas, cerveza de mantequilla, helado o chocolate?

-Todo- se rieron ambas chicas.

-Ahora cuéntame sobre esta sala.

-Claro, pero nadie debe enterarse. Se llama Sala de los Menesteres si te paseas tres veces delante de ella se transforma en lo que piensas. El problema que tiene es que cumple las cinco excepciones de la Ley Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales. Como mucho puede transformar, pero no puede generar: amor, comida, conocimientos, dinero y vida. Pero puede creer una gran biblioteca con todo lo que necesites.

Estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron en esa habitación a dormir. Hermione tuvo una pesadilla y se despertó. Estaba empezando a amanecer. Despertó a Lily ya que era conveniente que todo el mundo pensase que habían dormido en sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a James dormido en el sofá. Se estaba abrazando. Ambas se fijaron en que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y que la chimenea estaba apagada.

-Despiértale cuando este en la habitación.

Antes de que respondiera, se metió en su cuarto.

-Potter, Potter- le dijo suavemente Hermione.

Cuando vio que no despertaba le tocó el hombro. Ni caso, Le tocó más fuerte y nada. Lo zarandeó y tampoco consiguió nada. Cogió aire y se acercó a la oreja del chico.

-¡Potter despierta!

-No estaba durmiendo profesora McGonagall- respondió rápidamente.

-No quiero saber por qué pensaste que era la profesora McGonagall- se rió Hermione- Lily está en su habitación.

James asintió y se dirigió a su habitación mientras ella se dirigía a la suya. Cuando se metió en la habitación pudo notar que todos estaban dormidos. Miró la hora y decidió dormir una horita más. Le dolía el cuello de haber dormido en el sofá, pero la tranquilidad de saber que Lily estaba bien, no tenía precio.


	7. El dolor del amor

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Capítulo 7: el dolor del amor

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus, como de costumbre fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana de lunes. Su sorpresa fue que cuando les dio con la almohada en la cabeza a Sirius y a James, estos se levantaron sin remolonear. Hasta se quedó alucinado ya que los vio ir al baño a los dos a la vez.

-Cornamenta, déjame pasar- le dijo Sirius ya que ambos por la puerta del baño no cogían.

-Yo necesito pasar a ducharme.

-Yo más- dijo Sirius.

James giró la cara para ver a su amigo y sin pretenderlo le llegó el olor corporal de su amigo.

-Por Merlín, Canuto. Hueles peor que una manada de hipogrifos sin lavar una año- le gritó James alejándose rápidamente- ¿dónde te revolcaste?

-Primero me ducho y luego te cuento.

Sirius se duchó tranquilamente mientras Remus se peinaba y se lavaba los dientes. James estaba buscando la mejor combinación para su uniforme. Quería estar guapo para Lily. Cuando Sirius acabo con la ducha, se puso una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a su habitación donde James y Remus lo esperaban.

-Tengo algo que contaros- dijo James cuando lo vio salir de la ducha.

-Yo también- dijo Sirius.

-Bese a Lily.

-Bese a Dumbledore otra vez- dijeron a la vez los chicos.

James se sentó en su cama y le dijo rápidamente:

-¡Cuenta tú primero! Te refieres a Ariana, ¿no?

Remus le dio una colleja.

-Era para confirmar. Sirius siempre ha dicho que de mayor quería ser como Dumbledore. Igual pensó que con un beso se le pegaría su estilo.

-¿Quieres otra?

-Vale, ya me callo- le dijo James a Remus.

-Ayer, por joder un rato a Walbour besé en las Tres Escobas a Ariana- le remarcó a James.- Una de sus amigas, supongo que sería Margaret Sven, le contó a Cyntia lo del beso y me dejó. Por supuesto tampoco irá al baile conmigo. Así que decidí pagar mi mal humo con Quejicus. Cuando estaba haciéndole dar vueltas en el aire, apareció Ariana. Por su culpa Quejicus se fue y ella aumentó mi ira. Quise hacerle pagar mi frustración con algo que le doliese, la verdad es que ni lo pensé, fue instantáneo. De un momento a otro, la tenía inmovilizada y la estaba besando.

-¿La besaste por la fuerza?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius se sentó en su cama y agachó la cabeza de tal forma que sus amigos no podían verle los ojos.

-Sí. Si no llega a ser porque llegaron mi hermano y Snape no sé qué habría pasado.

-¿No hizo nada para separarte?

-Eso es lo peor Cornamenta, la tenía agarrada de tal manera que no podía hacer nada. Tenías que haberle visto sus ojos cuando me separé de ella. Cuando me alejé la vi como temblaba mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Tú nunca habías hecho nada parecido- le dijo James- siempre has tenido a todas las chicas que has querido.

-¿Qué hiciste después? ¿Has hablado con ella?- le preguntó James.

-No, me fui a correr toda la noche al Bosque Prohibido. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Con la tontería de que los Walbour son mejores y más guapos las chicas me han hecho menos caso, con Dumbledore todo el día devolviéndome las bromas, quedarme sin pareja para el baile y sin Quejicus con quién pagar mi frustración me ha llevado a esta situación. Jamás pensé que yo haría algo así.

-Sabemos que no has estado bien, pero nunca es tarde. Ve a hablar con ella- le dijo Remus sentándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo.

-Sí, seguro que lo entenderá.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis?- preguntó Peter.

-Luego te contamos- le dijo James con una sonrisa. Peter era único.

-Eso no me interesa. Lo que pasa es que quedan diez minutos para la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-Mierda- gritó Sirius todavía sin vestir.

-Y aún por encima en primera fila y yo sin peinarme. Lily me verá con estos pelos de loco.

-Tranquilo James, tienes los pelos de todos los días. Además, todo el colegio sabe que estás loco- dijo Remus.

Cinco minutos después estaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el aula.

-Chicas- las llamó Rose- 3, 2, 1…

Abrió de golpe la puerta y vio como tres chicos caían en el suelo y otro gordito encima.

Levantaron la cabeza y vieron sus asientos de la última fila ocupados por cuatro chicas. Miraron hacia delante y vieron al profesor Binns delante de ellos.

-Chicos no os empujéis. Tenéis sitio reservado delante. Esas cuatro jóvenes me han comentado que os ceden todo el año sus asientos.

-Gracias profesor- le dijo James levantándose. Se giró hacia Lily, le sonrió y se fue a su asiento.

Se sentaron James y Sirius juntos en un lado y al otro, en otra mesa Peter con Remus. Sirius comprobó que nadie le escuchaba para hablar con James.

-Cuando entramos ni nos miró y cuando me levanté tampoco. Seguro que ni ahora mira al profesor por no cruzar una mirada conmigo.

James sabía a quién se refería. Se giró y comprobó que tanto ella como Lily tenían la cabeza gacha mirando al pergamino en el que estaban tomando apuntes.

-Lily, tampoco está mirando- le dijo.

-¿Igual es por qué la besaste?- le preguntó Sirius- cuenta.

-Verás ayer me la encontré esperando a alguien, pensé que era Walbour. Así que le dije que la quería y la besé. Estuvimos besándonos varios minutos. Fue genial, Cornamenta.

-¿Y qué más pasó?

-Me dijo apartó, me dijo que me fuera y dijo que iba a ir al baile con Walbour.

-Estás como al principio.

-No, porque me ha correspondido al beso.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Potter?- preguntó el profesor Binns.

-Verá profesor, es que me liado con las fechas y le estaba preguntando a mi compañero.

-No se preocupe, volveré a contar las dos últimas rebeliones de los duendes, que comenzaban en….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tanto Lily como Hermione soltaron las plumas al ver que el profesor iba a explicar lo mismo. Una cosa era que volvieran a tomar apuntes de algo que ya tenían bien explicado y otra muy distinta era tomar apuntes de la misma rebelión dos veces en la misma clase.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos?- preguntó Rose.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Anne al ver a Hermione agarrarse al hombro y respirando fuerte.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Lily mientras se ponía de pie- Ariana no se encuentra bien.

-Llévela rápido a la enfermería.

Lily la agarró de un brazo y la sacó de clase.

-Profesor, es mejor que Sirius las acompañe.

-Bien pensado, señor Potter. Señor, Black si me hace el favor acompañe a las jóvenes.

Sirius salió disparado de clase. Cuando las alcanzó, Lily se giró y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Lily llévame con Dumbledore, rápido.

-Es mejor ir a la enfermería. Después, iré a buscarlo.

-No, llévame con él.

-Evans, déjame llevarla a mí. Llegaremos antes y antes irá a la enfermería- le dijo Sirius.

-No me toques- dijo Hermione que resbaló y casi tira con ella a Lily.

Lily miró a Ariana y luego a Sirius y se apartó de la chica. La cogió en brazos, con una mano alrededor de sus rodillas y otra alrededor de su espalda. Hermione presa del dolor, enterró la cara en el pecho del chico para amortiguar alaridos de dolor que casi no podía contener. Al notarlo, el chico comenzó a correr. Lily casi no le daba seguido.

-Ariana, ¿sabes la contraseña de la gárgola?

- Caramelos de limón, tarta de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores…- dijo entrecortadamente ya que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

El chico subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró en el despacho sin llamar. El profesor al ver a la chica, se levantó.

-Profesor, ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó Lily.

-Señor Black, déjela en este sofá y salgan.

Así lo hicieron. Cuando salieron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron fuera a esperar.

-Profesor, creo que voy a volver a mi época- seguía con dificultades para hablar.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Antes de venir aquí me lanzaron un hechizo en el mismo hombro que ahora me duele.

-¿Qué hechizo fue?

-_Spantu_.

A Hermione le pareció ver una extraña mueca de menos de un segundo en el rostro del profesor. Pero no sabía si por culpa del dolor que empezaba a ver cosas raras.

-Esta poción te calmará el dolor- le dio a beber una poción de un color blanco translúcido.

Hermione notó como el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y quedar frente al profesor.

-¿Qué me ha dado?

-Es una poción rara. Se usa en personas que han perdido a sus seres queridos y no pueden superar la pena, así que les suministran esta poción que les hará que el dolor que tienen lo sufran en pequeñas cantidades.

-¿Y por qué me ha ayudado con mi dolor?

-La poción se llama, _doble ser_. En ocasiones se aman tanto dos personas que sus almas llegan a sentir como una sola persona. Cuando pierden a su alma gemela pierden parte de su ser porque estaba unido a otra persona.

-Sigo sin entenderlo profesor.

-¿Conoce el hechizo que le lanzaron?

-Solo sé que simula la mordedura de un hombre lobo- dijo Hermione intentando recordar algo más.

-¿Sabe por qué tiene una apariencia similar a la de una mordedura?

-No.

-Eso es debido a que le roba parte de su ser y lo pasa a la persona que le lanzó el hechizo. Por la expresión de su cara, no se lo lanzó un amigo.

-No, profesor.

-¿Sabe quién es?

-Sí.

-Bien, cuando vuelva a dolerle el hombre toma un poco de esta poción. Calcule el tiempo y sabrá cuando debe tomar la siguiente dosis. Cuando regrese a su mundo, debe saber que no le quedará ninguna cicatriz exterior de su herida. Pero una parte de sí misma ya no estará.

-¿Debo seguir tomando la poción en mi época?

-Me temo que poco o ningún efecto le hará. Lo único que la ayudará será estar con esa parte de su ser que tendrá esa otra persona.

-Y si no me acerco a esa persona, ¿qué me puede pasar?

-Cada vez te volverás más desdichada y notarás como parte de ti se muere poco a poco. Entrarás en una espiral de tristeza y desolación de la que no saldrás.

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando en lo que había escuchado. Si sobrevivía tendría que depender de Malfoy para vivir. Tendría que verlo y estar con él. Eso suponiendo que ambos viviesen.

-Profesor, ¿y si esa persona muriese?

-Parte de ti moriría. Dependiendo de cada persona, perder una parte de ti mismo puede afectarte en mayor o menor medida.

-Cuando una persona mata a otra persona, ¿parte de su alma muere?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. Podría compararse en cierta forma a su caso. Por supuesto ni se le ocurra suicidarse ya que sino su alma pasaría a ser mera espectadora de la alma de la persona que le lanzó le hechizo.

Hermione era plenamente consciente de que ella jamás mataría a nadie. No podía si quiera pensarlo. Muchas veces había sentido cierto instinto asesino en ella, pero no era lo suficiente como para matar a nadie. Ni siquiera había matado a los mortífagos que intentaron matarla. No podía.

-Es mejor que vaya a descansar. Esto es una noticia bastante dura para cualquiera.

-No se preocupe profesor, estoy bien- le dijo Hermione con una idea en su cabeza.

-Tenga cuidado ahí fuera.

-Adiós profesor.

Se levantó y salió del despacho. Lily y Sirius estaban discutiendo de tal manera que ni de cuenta se dieron de que Hermione había salido del despacho y mucho menos que había cerrado la puerta.

-Eres un embaucador. Ya sabía yo que usabas juego sucio para conquistar a las chicas.

-Lo único que uso es mi encanto. Tiene gracia que hables de juego sucio tú. Que embaucas a mi amigo y cuando está en tus redes juegas con él.

-Yo no juego con él.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué ayer le correspondiste al beso y hoy ni le miras?

-Es asunto mío- le dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres peor que una banshee.

-¿Y tú qué? Violador de menores.

-Yo no he violado a nadie- se defendió.

-¿Y lo que le hiciste a Ariana? Si no fuera por tu hermano y Snape a saber que hubiese pasado.

-Jamás la hubiese violado- dijo afectado .

-Yo no estoy tan segura.

-Lily, ya basta- dijo Hermione viendo a Sirius.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Lily mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien, ya no me duele el hombro. Solo tengo que tomar una poción cuando me vuelva a doler-les tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué te dolía el hombro?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Parece que no sanó bien una herida que tenía.

-Ahora, vámonos que ya empezó la clase de Transofrmaciones y no querrás estar cerca de este impresentable- le dijo Lily cuando salieron por la gárgola.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pidió Sirius.

-Lily, te importa decirle a la profesora McGonagall que Sirius me acompañará a tomar un poco el aire, eso me hará sentirme mejor.

-Ya me inventaré una excusa mejor. Y tú- le dijo a Sirius- como le toques un solo pelo te las verás conmigo.

Lily se fue rápidamente. Hermione y Sirius se fueron a dar un paseo cerca del lago. Se pararon a cerca del calamar gigante.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza para hacer lo que te hice- le dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

-La verdad es que jamás pensé que harías algo así.

-Ese día estaba verdaderamente enfadado, fue un cumulo de cosas que a hicieron que las pagase contigo. No volverá a pasar. ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y que lo decía de corazón.

-Sí- Hermione siguió caminando hasta cerca del lago lejos del calamar gigante. Donde se paró. En esa zona con dos pasos el agua te llegaba hasta el pecho. Ahora no había problema ninguno ya que estaba todo el lago congelado.

-¿Todo como antes?

Hermione decidió que era de perdonarlo, pero primero igualaría las cosas. El chico estaba tan pendiente de su respuesta que no se dio de cuenta de lo que estaba Hermione haciendo con la varita. Cuando vio que el hielo se había descongelo a varios metros alrededor, lo empujó. Sirius se llevó un gran susto ya que de repente estaba totalmente sumergido en el agua. Pronto salió.

-Ahora está todo como antes- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- y ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te vuelvas a resfriar que eres, muy delicado.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el castillo, sin ver que los de séptimo de Ravenclaw salían de Herbología. Entre ellos Alphonse, que vio como la chica se dirigía al castillo siendo seguida a lo lejos de un Sirius totalmente mojado. Alphonse pensó que era perfecta para ser su novia. Lo que extrañó fue ver que Black iba sonriendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione se dirigió a Runa Antiguas, clase que tenía con Lily. Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver a Lily en la última fila. Ella al verla el hizo un gesto para que se apresurase a sentarse con ella.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo perdonaste?

-Sí, después de tirarlo al lago y empaparlo hasta arriba.

Ambas chicas se rieron.

-Yo lo hubiera tirado al Calamar Gigante para que lo comiese. Pero tú eres más buena.

-O es que no quiero que me expulsen tan pronto. ¿Qué haría sin ti?- le dijo a Lily abrazándola.

-Lo mismo digo- comentó correspondiendo a su abrazo.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al Comedor pudo notar que algo pasaba. Aunque decidió no dedicarle más de dos segundos a pensar en ello e ir a sentarse con Anne y Rose.

-¿Dónde está Magy?- preguntó Hermione al sentarse.

-Hay un nuevo cotilleo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Anne.

-No te preocupes, cuando me duela con tomarme una poción se soluciona.

-Me alegro- le sonrió Anne.

Magy se sentó a su lado y se giró a mirarla.

-¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

-¿El qué? Acabo de llegar- dijo Hermione descolocada.

-Que Sirius casi te mata y que por remordimiento te llevó por todo el castillo en brazos y que tú para vengarte lo tiraste al agua para verlo desnudo.

Hermione y Lily se miraron y se comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-Primero, me dolió el hombro por culpa de una vieja herida. Sabía que Dumbledore tendría un remedio así que Lily me acompañó y Black vino detrás. Casi no me daba tenido en pie así que me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Como necesitaba un poco de aire, me acompañó y se me ocurrió tirarle al lado para divertirme y devolverle sus bromas.

-¡Que bonito!

Las cuatro chicas la miraron raro.

-¿Acabas de escuchar lo mismo que nosotras? – le preguntó Rose.

-Los caballeros han regresado-dijo Magy.

-¿A qué te refieres con "los caballeros"?- preguntó Lily.

-Pues a Potter y a Black.

-Explícate- le dijo Lily poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Lo de Black ya me lo habéis contado. Y tenéis que saber que James le ha dicho a Helen Dawson que no podía ir al baile con ella porque estaba enamorado de otra persona y no quería engañarla.

-¿E irá con esa chica?- preguntó Hermione viendo que su amiga aguantaba el aliento.

-No, porque dijo que iba a ir con un "apestoso Revenclaw"- palabras textuales.

Lily comenzó a reírse de la tranquilidad. No quería sentir nada por James pero tampoco quería que el sintiera por nadie más que ella. Parecía el _Perro del hortelano, _tenía que decidirse cuanto antes.

-Me acordé de algo gracioso- dijo Lily mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

-¿De qué estás totalmente enamorada de mí?- preguntó James.

Lily se atragantó de tal manera que gran parte de los alumnos se giraron a verla porque pensaron que iba a morir. Cuando se tranquilizó James se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Por Merlín Potter, no me des esos sustos- le dijo Lily.

-Susto el que me diste tú. Ya pensé que tendría que hacer como el muggle ese, el Arameo que se suicida cuando ve a su amor muerta.

-¡Es Romeo!- le gritaron Lily y Hermione a la vez.

-Lo que sea, ahora me tienes a mí delante.

-Le prefiero a él-dijo Llily.

-Yo casi prefiero a Cyrano- dijo Hermione.

-Ey fanática de la literatura muggle- llamó Sirius a Hermione.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-Sí, preciosa.

-No soy fanática, cualquier persona con un poco de cultura sabría de quién estamos hablando.

-Es cierto- dijo Rose.

-Ahora si no te importa, queremos hablar con nuestra amiga- dijo Hermione.

-Listilla, deja a tu amiga en paz. Ya tiene con quién hablar- le dijo Sirius.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar listilla, te mando al lago de cabeza.

-Inténtalo- le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero yo que tú me preocuparía más de cómo traspasar los muros del comedor.

-Muy graciosa.

-Por cierto, ¿te volviste a refriar, debilucho? Yo que tú tendría cuidado. Si con un poco de agua te resfriaste, con un lado… ¿te morirás?

-Dime que sí, Merlín- comentó Rose.

Magy, Hermione y Rose se rieron a carcajada limpia del pobre chico. Anne intentó ocultar su risa con la servilleta. Solo Remus se dio de cuenta de eso. Le produjo gran alegría saber que volvía a sonreír. Le deseaba lo mejor del mundo.

-Tiene gracia- dijo Sirius- el único que ha conseguido pareja para el baile es Peter.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rose- ¿con quién va?

-No ha querido decírnoslo, dice que va a ser una sorpresa- dijo Remus.

-¿Dónde está ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ni idea- dijo Remus- ¿vosotras tenéis todas pareja?

-Anne y yo no.

-Porque no queréis, sino yo os conseguía unos chuclazos…

-Magy, no insistas- le dijo Anne.

-¿Margaret Sven?- preguntó por la mesa un chico de primero o segundo curso.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Margaret- le dijo con ojos de asesina al pobre chic- soy Magy.

-Tu lechuza se ha dado un fuerte golpe y me cayó tu carta- se la entregó.

-¿No has comprado una lechuza nueva?- le preguntó Rose.

-No me hace falta, a mis padres les mando el correo por las lechuzas del colegio.

-¿En qué te gastaste el dinero esta vez?- le preguntó Anne.

-Cierto, en unos zapatos tan bonitos…

-Antes fue en un collar…

-Y antes en un vestido…

-Y antes en un bolso…

-Ya basta, no me hace falta una lechuza. No hay que ser tan materialista- dijo mientras se levantaba- tengo pociones- dijo por despedida.

Las tres chicas y los dos chicos se miraron y soltaron una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué no es materialista?- dijo Rose.

-Si sus posesiones más valiosas están dentro de su armario- dijo Anne.

Lily y James seguían hablando entre ellos. Pero como siempre uno de los dos lo fastidió.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Walbour que no vas a ir al baile con él?

-Nunca, porque voy a ir con él.

-Ven conmigo al baile- le pidió James.

-Ya tengo pareja.

-Yo dejé la mía por ti.

-Dijiste que fue porque ella se merecía que tú fueras sincero con ella.

-Para eso también. Pero lo importante es que te quiero y que tú me quieres.

-Un calentón no significa nada. Sino tú estarías enamorado de medio sector femenino del colegio.

-El año pasado fue más. Pero lo dicho, ¿sal conmigo preciosa?

-Uno ni la vuelta de la esquina iría contigo y dos odio que me llames como tus estúpidas conquistas de las que ni te aprendías su nombre.

-Lily, ¿Cuánto más me vas a hacer arrastrarme tras de ti?

-¿Sabes que Potter? NADA, porque no quiero nada contigo. Eres insufrible, egoísta, egocéntrico y un total megalómano. A ver si te entenderás de una vez que te odio y que jamás tendré nada contigo. ¡Y para ti soy Evans!- le gritó.

Gran parte del colegio, incluidos los profesores miraban la escena. Lily recogió sus cosas, se levantó y se fue. Hermione vio como James quedaba hecho polvo. Le dieron muchas ganas de consolarlo, por un momento le recordó a Harry cuando no podía estar con Ginny por si la atacaban. Se limpió la lágrima del ojo y al igual que Rose y Anne fue tras Lily. A Remus no se le pasó la mirada de Hermione y mucho menos la lágrima que derramó.

Lily se refugió en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Ariana, ¿has venido?- la saludó la fantasma.

-Sí, pero lo siento. Hoy vengo porque una amiga mía se ha refugiado en tu baño.

-Está en el último baño.

-Gracias Myrtle.

-Lily, sal o te saco de los pelos- le dijo Rose.

Lily salió secándose la lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Rose.

-Sabemos que estás enamorada de James desde segundo. Ahora que por fin se empezaba a comportar bien, vas y le dices eso.

-Tú no lo entiendes Anne.

-Pues explícamelo.

-Me volvió a llamar preciosa.

-¿Y qué? Sabes que odio que golpees con la pluma la mesa cuando no te sale algo cono lo entiendes. ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que ibas a dejar de hacerlo?- le hizo ver Rose.

-Me dijo que dejase a Walbour.

-Magy me ha contado que parece ser que es muy insistente con las chicas hasta obtener lo que quiere de ellas y luego las deja- comentó Anne- James solo está preocupado.

-Me dijo que dejó a su pareja de baile por mí.

-Y es cierto, si no estuviera enamorado de ti jamás lo hubiera hecho. Hizo lo que hizo para que ni tú ni esa chica sufrierais- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó a Hermione.

Hermione había estado todo el rato en silencio, apoyada en el lavabo con semblante triste.

-Que le tienes mucha desconfianza a James. No me meteré en si es justificada no. Pero esa desconfianza te lleva a no confiar en él y sin confianza no sirve de nada una relación. Es mejor que no intentes tener una relación con él ya que tus desconfianzas acabarían por hacerte odiarlo.

Lily bajó la cabeza y volvió a llorar. A Hermione le daba pena ver llorar a su amiga, pero ver a James tan dolido no le permitía mostrarle compasión a Lily. A su parecer, le había dado falsas esperanzas y ahora delante de todos se las sacaba sin ninguna buena razón. Al final la que había jugado con los sentimientos había sido ella.

-¿No lo puedes decir en serio?- le preguntó Rose.

-Por mucho que me duela es la realidad. Él le ha dicho que la quiere, lo ha dicho varias veces. El problema es que ella no está dispuesta a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por miedo al dolor y a la traición. El que no se arriesga no gana, pero tampoco pierde.

-Es tu amiga, ¿por qué le dices eso?- le preguntó Rose.

-James Potter no es santo de mi devoción, pero se ha portado y ha hecho cosas únicas solo por ella. Se ha declarado sin pensar en los demás o en la posibilidad de sufrir, porque estar con Lily sería para él lo mejor del mundo. Lily le dio esperanzas inconscientemente y hoy le ha roto el corazón porque es una cobarde. Es mejor que me vaya.

Lily ahora lloraba a más no poder mientras Anne y Rose la abrazaban.

-Me considero tu amiga y entendería que tú dejaras de considerarte la mía. Pero sentí que debería de ser franca contigo.

Hermione al ver que ninguna decía nada se fue. Antes de que cerrase la puerta Lily le dijo:

-Gracias.


	8. Un poco de baile y mucho descontrol

**El dulce aroma del pasado**

Parece ser que no a todos os llegan los review que contesto, así que volveré al método anterior. Iré contestando los review a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos. Los contestaré al final de cada uno.

Gracias por vuestros review

Capítulo 8: un poco de baile y mucho descontrol

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**_

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia su sala común, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. No podía dejar de sentir pena tanto por Lily como por James, ambos se querían pero por ciertas cosas no podían estar juntos. Lo mismo le ocurría a Remus y a Anne. Aunque es este caso Remus había sido totalmente franco y Anne no tenía falsas esperanzas.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró a Remus, Peter y Sirius junto a la chimenea. Quería saber cómo lo llevaba James y qué pensaba hacer, pero sabía que recibiría un trato no grato al menos por la parte de Sirius. Subió a coger su libro y el de las chicas ya que tenían Pociones. Las esperó afuera del baño.

-Os traje los libros de pociones- les dijo dándoles el suyo a cada una.

Lily aún con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione la correspondió.

-Ahora espera un segundo- le echó un hechizo que ocultaba todo rastro de haber llorado, por supuesto era solo en apariencia- te durará un poco más de una hora.

Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo todas juntas y salieron corriendo a la clase de Slughorn. Cuando llegaron aún no estaba el profesor, pero sí los merodeadores que estaban en las últimas filas. Sirius les lanzó una mirada de furia y odio, Peter intentó imitarle. Remus estaba serio, no se le notaba ninguna expresión, de James no sabía que expresaba ya que estaba con la cabeza agachada y no le veía gran parte de la cara. Como siempre Lily y Hermione se sentaron en la primera fila y Rose y Anne, en la segunda.

Hermione se fijó en la cara de Lily y supo que estaba a punto de volver a llorar, por debajo de la mesa le apretó fuertemente la mano. Las dos chicas agradecieron que la clase fuese solo teórica ya que Lily no estaba si quiera en condiciones de tomar notas coherentes. Hermione le prestaría las suyas. Cuando el profesor dio por acabada la clase, James y Sirius se levantaron tan rápido que tropezaron con Peter y este tiró su frasco de tinta al suelo. James levantó la cabeza en dirección al profesor y se topó con la de Lily, aunque rápidamente la apartó. Remus con un golpe de varita lo limpió y rápidamente salieron los chicos. Lily intentaba no llorar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común unos alumnos de segundo y tercero andaban con fuegos artificiales mágicos dentro de la sala común. Lily no les dijo nada, pero cuando estaban cerca de la puerta de su cuarto casi le explota uno en la cara de Anne.

-Son peligrosos, bárbaros- les gritó Rose.

Lily con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer.

-La próxima vez os sacaré puntos- añadió.

Cuando se iba a meter a su habitación, escuchó como volaba otro. Se giró y vio a Sirius, con Remus, Peter y James que no le dirigía la mirada.

Lily se iba a meter en su cuarto, pero Hermione la agarró del brazo.

-Lily, si no detienes el cohete de Sirius no te volverán a tomar en serio.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Yo me encargo.

Esta vez fue Hermione quién detuvo el cohete.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Lily.

-¿Ya te quedaste a gusto o piensas seguir jodiéndonos? – le gritó Sirius.

-Yo sí que te voy a joder a ti- le dijo Rose- del guantazo que te voy a meter.

-La falta de sexo te sienta fatal- le dijo Peter repitiendo palabras de Sirius.

-¿Qué has dicho, rata inmunda?- le gritó Hermione.

-Dejar al pobre Peter- le dijo Sirius- solo ha dicho la verdad.

-Lo único que ha hecho es repetir tus palabras, eso es para lo único que sirve. Y no te preocupes Black, yo con loros no hablo.

-Entonces no hablas contigo misma, ¿no?- le dijo Sirius medio riéndose.

-No está loca, si es lo que te interesa- le cortó Rose.

-No me interesas en absoluto, Sorbus. Y por favor, sácate esa amargura con un polvo y dejas de ser tan frígida.

Hermione notó como cambió su actitud. No era la misma manera de discutir entre ella y Rose. Con Hermione aún tenía cierta sonrisa y cierta picaresca. Con Rose, solo había cierto resentimiento, como si estuviese cansado de ella.

-Que a ti te afecte tanto no echar un polvo en meses no significa que a los demás les pase lo mismo.

Rose se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación. Se sacó la capa y los zapatos y se metió en la ducha donde se duchó. Cuando estuvo debajo del chorro del agua, liberó sus ganas de llorar.

Hermione sabía que Rose ya no sentía nada por Sirius, pero sí que dolía que todavía siguiese siendo tan hiriente con ella. Sobre todo después de haber estado saliendo varios meses.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**_

El resto de la semana pasó muy lentamente para las chicas. Lily y James se seguían evitando, intentando no cruzar ni una mirada. Sirius cada vez que veía a Rose o a Lily no paraba de lanzar alguna pulla, pero ninguna de las dos le contestaba. Al final, Rose le plantó cara, estaban en un pasillo los dos solos.

-Ya basta-le dijo ella.

-Lo empezaste tú.

-Yo solo defendía a mi amiga, como tú lo hiciste con el tuyo. No sé qué te pasa, pero déjame ya.

-No sabía que te afectasen mis palabras.

-Puede que para ti no significase nada, pero yo todavía te tengo cierto cariño y me dolió que me atacases de esta manera.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Amigos?

-Claro- le dijo la chica sonriente.

Era sábado y muchas chicas llevaban desde la mañana preparándose. Hermione no era una de ella. Desde el día que llegó no usó el colgante, pero esta noche quería estar impecable y pensaba hacerse un peinado increíble. Por ello, fue un par de horas a la biblioteca, Magy a estas alturas estaba histérica.

Cuando regresó a la sala común se encontró con Sirius, quién no perdió ocasión.

-Pierdes el tiempo, ni todos los hechizos del mundo pueden hacer algo contigo.

-Mira, seré fea, insoportable y todo lo que quieras. Esta semana me lo has dejado muy claro. Pero no tienes ningún derecho a estar día tras día machacándome. Que James esté sufriendo no es culpa, mía. Yo no te he hecho esto, cuando Lupin rechazó a Anne.

Dejándole con la palabra en la boca se fue a su habitación. Se maquilló ligeramente, con una fina capa de base, con un poco de rímel, eye liner en el párpado superior y con lápiz de ojos se remarcó el interior y exterior del párpado de abajo. En los labios se hecho un brillo de labios.

Se puso su vestido gris, la parte de arriba era plateada, brillante. Constaba de un único tirante ancho. Se ajustaba perfectamente, haciéndole un buen pecho. En la cintura, tenía un cinturón de la misma tela que en la parte de atrás formaba un lazo, dejando los extremos del lazo llegar hasta el final del vestido. La falda era de la misma tela, pero por encima tenía una capa fina de color gris semitransparente que estaba toda recubierta de brillantes. El vestido tenía un poco de cola. Llevaba unos peep toes plateados, altísimos. Le habían gustado porque tenían una tira en medio del empeine que hacía que no hubiese posibilidad de que se le cayesen. Llevaba un recogido alto, muy elaborado. Se puso una pulsera, unos pendientes pequeños y un anillo a juego.

Anne llevaba un vestido blanco de palabra de honor, de gasa. Tenía pedrería por encima y por debajo del pecho, para después caer suavemente hasta el suelo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con ligeras ondas. Maquillaje casi imperceptible. Si tuviera alas, parecería un hada. No llevaba ninguna joya.

Rose iba despampanante. Llevaba un vestido rojo de sirena, marcando sus curvas. El escote era de palabra de honor, pero se abría en el medio de los pechos dejando poco a la imaginación. Los zapatos eran altísimos y finos. El maquíllate era discreto excepto por sus labios gruesos bañados en un color rojo del mismo tono que el vestido. La única joya que llevaba estaba en la parte de atrás del pelo, aguantándoselo para que le quedase de lado.

Lily iba con un vestido verde de manga corta, con la espalda al airea todo de pedrería hasta la cadera. La parte de abajo consistía en varias capas de gasa verde, que dejaban hasta la mitad del muslo una abertura del lado derecho. Si estaba quieta no se notaba. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias de tiras, altas con un poco de plataforma. Llevaba el pelo recogido, en varias trenzas entrelazadas. El maquillaje consistía en unos ojos verdes, pero nada exagerados. Los labios los llevaba en tono nude, apenas se notaban. Llevaba unos pequeños pendientes verdes.

Magy iba espectacular. Era de palabra de honor, pero tenía una gasa transparente que abarcaba la parte de delante y la espalda que tenía al aire. Después iban apareciendo plumas consiguiendo a su vez más volumen hasta conseguir un gran volumen y una cola bastante notable. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias con una correa alrededor del tobillo llena de plumas alrededor. El pelo lo llevaba rizo, semi recogido dejando ver unos espectaculares pendientes a juego con una pulsera.

Todas se miraron cuando estuvieron listas.

-Estamos preciosas- dijo Lily.

-Perdona, yo estoy despampanante. Voy a traer todas las miradas- dijo Rose.

-No, si yo estoy a tu lado- le dijo Magy divertida.

-Tú atraerás las miradas de las envidiosas y yo la sus parejas- comentó orgullosa de su físico.

-Me sirve- dijo Magy- ya pillé a una buena pareja.

-Anímate Lily- le dijo Magy.

-Sí, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en James.

-No es culpa tuya- le dijo Anne.

-Ya lo superará- dijo Hermione.

-Cierto- dijo Rose abrazando a Hermione y a Lily- y ahora a brindar.

Rose hizo aparecer unas copas de champagne para todas.

-Por una buena noche- brindaron todas- de un trago- recordó Rose.

Hermione supo que la chica le había echado algo en las copas, pero no dijo nada sino Anne no iría al baile.

Magy, Lily y Hermione bajaron rápidamente ya que habían quedado con sus parejas hace quince minutos. Anne y Rose bajaron por las escaleras notando como todos las miraban.

-Vaya Sorbus, casi no te reconozco- le dijo Sirius mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

-Una pena que sí te reconozca- le aceptó la mano.

-Estás muy linda Anne- le dijo James, quién la ayudó bajar.

-Tú también. ¿Y Remus?-preguntó Anne.

-Vendrá más tarde ya que estuvo ayudando hasta tarde con el baile.

-¿Bailarás conmigo?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Claro, tengo que atraer miradas- dijo Rose.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor no vieron a las demás chicas. Así que Sirius sacó a bailar a Rose y James invitó a Anne, que aceptó.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**_

Cuando llegaron, estaban los tres chicos. Cada una agarró el brazo de su pareja y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione se fijo en como parecía que Magy estaba luciéndose junto con su pareja. Christian exhibía a Lily, cosa que ella no parecía notar. Eso no le gustó nada. En cambio, Alphonse solo pensaba en cómo hacer sentir única a su pareja.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baila. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar en como Christian tenía la mano un poco más debajo de lo que ella creía que debería tener. En cambio Alphonse era todo un caballero. Después de varios bailes pararon y Hermione se acercó a Lily.

-James ya tiene con quién pasar la noche- le dijo de buena fe justo antes de ir a bailar.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida de ver entrar a Peter con Stella Usur, una chica de su curso que no hacía anda más de inventar rumores y le tenía mucho odio a Rose.

El problema fue que ella no lo vio con Anne y pensó que ya la había remplazado por otra. Viendo que iba a llorar, salió hacia el baño. Christian la siguió.

-Voy por algo de beber- le dijo Alphonse.

-Voy a junto de Anne y Rose.

Hermione se dirigió hacia sus amigas y se sentó a su lado. Cuando llegó Rose era invitada por enésima vez a bailar, cosa que aceptó encantada.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó Anne.

-No lo sé, la perdí de vista hace un rato-explicó Hermione.

-Voy a ir a tomar algo- dijo James.

-Se nota que todavía está dolido- dijo Hermione.

-Oh- dijo Anne tapándose la boca- no quería hacerle daño. No me di de cuenta.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué tal la noche con el enemigo?- preguntó divertido.

-Muy bien. Deberías saberlo ya que has estado con chicas de todas las casas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me debes un baile- le dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme dejado sin pareja.

-Te vi con Rose y ahora tienes a tu lado a Anne, mejor acompañado imposible.

-Eso es cierto. Anne, ¿me concederás un baile? –le pidió Sirius.

-Sí, pero ahora necesito descansar un poco. Baila con Ariana.

Sirius le tendió una mano y Hermione la aceptó.

-Si la acepto es por no darte una bofetada que es lo que te mereces después de estos días. No solo por mí sino por Rose.

-Lo sé, con Rose ya arreglé todo. Pero contigo, no sé qué me pasa contigo que desata toda mi furia- le dijo al oído.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso- se rió.

Hermione al dar media vuelta, vio como Alphonse venía a toda velocidad. Por eso hizo que Sirius la soltase. El Ravenclaw la cogió del brazo de malas maneras.

-¿Es cierto que te besaste con él el domingo?- le dijo señalando a Sirius.

-Suéltala- le dijo Sirius.

-Lárgate, no estoy hablando contigo.

Al ver como Sirius se iba a abalanzar sobre Alphonse, Hermione se interpuso.

-Vete, por favor- le pidió a Sirius.

Sirius se dirigió a donde se encontraba Anne.

-¿Es cierto?- le preguntó sin soltarla.

-Te tengo que explicar que…

-¿Sí o no?- le dijo de malas maneras.

-Sí, pero déjame explicar…

-No hay nada que explicar. Os vi en el campo de Quidittch, vi como te besaba en Hogsmeade, ahora me entero que os besasteis el domingo y no me dijiste nada y ahora estabas bailando con él. Ahora ya sé porque no querías salir conmigo, porque estabas enamorada de él- la soltó empujándola lejos de él.

-Al, eso no es cierto. Déjame explicarte todo.

-No quiero que me expliques nada, absolutamente nada.

Hermione vio como Alphonse se marchaba y se dirigió en dirección contraria hacia el lago. Caminó un rato hasta sentarse cerca del lago.

No podía creer que Alphonse no le dejase explicar. Es cierto que no pensaba salir con él, pero le tenía estima y quería que siguiera siendo su amigo.

-Ten- le dijo Sirius colocándole su americana en los hombros de la chica.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó con Walbour?

-Piensa que el domingo nos enrollamos- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo nada más que se lo comenté a los chicos y les conté todo.

-Pettigrew es la pareja de Stella Usur- le dijo como respuesta al misterio.

-No creo que él se lo contase de manera intencionada.

-Da igual. Si no me dejó explicar es porque de verdad no me aprecia.

-Hace mucho frío, ¿no tienes frío con ese vestido?

-Un poco, pero no me apetece volver todavía al baile.

-¿Caminamos?

-Sí.

Sirius la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Cómo es que no quisiste que nadie te acompañase al baile?

-No quería dejar a Remus y a James solos, porque sino no vendrían al baile.

-Siento que James y Lily no estén juntos al igual que Remus y Anne.

-¿Y eso?

-Los cuatro están enamorados entre ellos. Podrían ser muy felices si dejasen esas desconfianzas de lado y fuesen valientes.

-¿Evans todavía desconfía de James?

-Sí, eso es lo peor porque lo quiere demasiado y por esa desconfianza se están haciendo mucho daño. Y Remus debería entender que Anne lo quiere mucho, seguro que lo aceptaría aunque fuese un troll.

-¿Estás segura?

-Duermo con ella- le dijo como respuesta- ¿volvemos al baile?

-Claro, aún me debes ese baile. Aunque antes tengo algo que hacer. Luego nos vemos.

Sirius desapareció tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de devolverle su chaqueta. Cuando regresó a junto de Anne, se la encontró con Remus. Decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos. Así que se dirigió a tomar algo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX**_

Lily había salido corriendo porque no quería que nadie la viese llorar. Pero es que se sentía fatal, James ya había encontrado a otra con la que estar. Antes de entrar alguien la agarró del brazo. Se giró y vio a Christian.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por Potter?

Lily no respondió simplemente desvió la cara.

-¿Me has utilizado para darle celos a Potter?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-No es asunto tuyo. Tengo que ir al baño- le dijo para que la soltase.

-Has oído lo de que un clavo saca a otro clavo- le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba.

Lily tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared y no tenía donde escapar.

-Christian, te agradezco el ofrecimiento. Pero ahora mismo no es el mejor momento.

El chico iba a besarla y Lily apartó la cara. El se la agarró y la besó, ella rápidamente lo apartó.

-Déjala- le dijo James.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- le dijo acercándose más a Lily.

Por repuesta James le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. Cogió a Lily de la mano y la llevó a otro baño.

-Ve, yo te espero aquí.

-¿Y tú pareja?

-¿Qué pareja?

-La chica con la que bailabas.

-¿Anne?

-¿Anne? ¿Estabas bailando con mi Anne?

-Sí, ¿no la reconociste?

-No- dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Por eso lloraste?- Lily apartó la cara cuando se lo preguntó.

-No te creas tan importante Potter.

-Ni tu Evans. Ahora date prisa.

-¿Vas a esperarme?

-Sí.

Antes la cara de sorpresa de Lily añadió.

-Lo haría por cualquier chica que saliese con un salido como ese. Ahora date de prisa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le dijo secamente.

Lily entró en el baño y se retocó el maquillaje. Respiro e inspiró varias veces antes de salir. Cuando salió James comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón.

-¿Por qué no trajiste pareja al baile?

-Porque no estaba de humor. ¿Por qué viniste al baile con Walbour?

-Por molestarte.

-Lo conseguiste, aunque gracias a ti le pude pegar un puñetazo. Que a gusto me quede.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Potter...- chico la cortó.

-Evans ha quedado todo claro, yo por mi lado y tú por el tuyo.

-Me alegro que por fin lo entendieras Potter- dijo Lily tristeza.

Haciéndose la digna entró antes que el chico. Necesitaba tomar algo.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Es que no hay nada más fuerte?- comentó en alto al ver que lo más fuerte era cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?- le preguntó Hermione.

-El estúpido de Potter. Ahora pasa de mí.

-¿No es lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero es confiar en él y como eso es imposible… Necesito algo más fuerte.

-Sé cómo hacer una bebida más fuerte…-recordando como los gemelos habían inventado una poción para volver más alcohólica una bebida, aunque esa no era su intención inicial.

La verdad es que no debería hacer eso. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, necesitaba un poco de descanso. Además, Harry y Ron nunca se enterarían.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Coge la bebida que quieras beber. Necesito unos ingredientes de nuestra habitación.

-Bien vamos.

- ¿Vas a volver al baile?

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, por hoy me ha llegado.

Lily cogió varias botellas y prepararon el alcohol. Se tomaron varios vasos y comenzaron a reírse de todo lo que les había pasado. Cuando ya casi no se tenían en pie, entró Annie en la habitación.

-Por fin os encuentro.

-Oh Annie, amiga- le dijo Lily dándole un abrazo que casi la tira al suelo.

-¿Estás borracha?- preguntó Anne.

-No, solo estoy contenta. La que está borracha es ella- dijo señalando a Hermione que estaba saltando en la cama.

-Yo no estoy borracha, no ves como salto- se rió escandalosamente.

-Alphonse está fuera. Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y? Que hable con esa cuentista de Usur.

-Mejor que no te vea en estas condiciones-dijo Anne.

-Oh, pero es de mala educación no recibir a las visitas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Saltó de la cama con una agilidad que dejó a Anne sorprendida. Al salir, vio a Sirius, Remus y James hablando.

-Paradla- les dijo Anne- está borracha.

Remus se puso delante de ella

-Adiós lobito- le dijo divertida mientras le despeinaba el pelo con la mano.

Remus se quedó bloqueado al escuchar lo que la chica le había dicho. Pero Sirius, la agarró de la cintura.

-Déjame- le dijo con una sonrisa- me está esperando una visita. Y yo como soy muy educada lo voy a recibir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues le voy a decir…-lo siguiente nadie más lo pudo escuchar.

-Entonces ve- le dejo paso libre el moreno.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Anne.

Pero era muy tarde, Hermione ya estaba fuera.

Una vez fuera, Hermione vio a Alphonse apoyado en la pared que rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-Perdona lo que te dije antes, no sé que me pasó.

Hermione se rió.

-Yo tampoco, pero da igual- le dijo mientras se intentaba mantener de pie apoyada a la pared.

-¿Estás borracha?

-Noooo, solo me tomé cerveza de mantequilla con algún ingrediente de más- dijo para después reírse.

-Es mejor que hablemos en otro momento. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que Black me lo ha explicado todo y lo siento.

-No te preocupes, lo que tengo que decir es que….

En la sala común, Anne intentaba razonar con los chicos para que les dejasen salir.

-Lo siento Haldo, pero yo también quiero mi venganza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Anne.

-James le dio un puñetazo y le sacó a su pareja a un Walbour. Ahora me toca vengarme a mí del otro.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó miedosa la chica.

-Ariana le va a decir que yo soy mejor que él y que jamás saldría con alguien como él.

Fuera de la sala común….

-No te preocupes, lo que tengo que decir es que…. No voy a salir contigo. Tenías parte de razón en enfadarte porque prefiero salir mil veces con Sirius que contigo. Es un buen amigo, siempre me ayuda, es de fiar y besa mejor que tú.

-¿No lo dices en serio?- le preguntó escéptico el chico.

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara- se rió la chica- es la misma que me quedó a mí después de tu escena.

-¿No me piensas dar una oportunidad?

-Tú mismo chafaste tu última vez. Y no sé si querría tener a un amigo que no se fía de mí.

Le dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando en la sala común sin dejar decir nada más.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-le preguntó Sirius.

-Sí- se acercó a él y le dijo en un susurro- también le dije que besas mejor.

Se separó de él, miró a Anne y le sonrió. Sin mediar palabra le dio una bofetada a Sirius.

-Si no quiero contar lo que me hiciste, no lo digas. Quedas avisado- le sonrió a Sirius y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó Anne.

-No te lo digo que me pega- le dijo Sirius poniendo cara de miedo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la chica subiendo a su habitación. Antes de entrar le sonrió a Remus.

Cuando entró, Lily estaba gritando. Al ver a Anne la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¿Cómo has podido dejar que le dijese eso a Alphonse?- le dijo con una cara realmente de espanto.

-Los chicos no me dejaron detenerla-suspiró Anne.

-Ahora mismo los voy a matar- gritó Lily.

-¿A quién vas a matar?- preguntó Magy que acababa de llegar.

-A los chicos, sobre todo a James.

-¿James?- preguntaron Anne y Magy.

-¿Está borracha?-preguntó Magy a Anne.

-Y Ariana- respondió.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú!- señaló a Hermione-deja de saltar en la cama, metete dentro y duerme. ¡Y tú!- señaló a Lily- mañana si quieres te ayudo a matarlos, pero hoy no me desgracias la noche. Así que a dormir.

Las chicas le hicieron caso. Se metieron con el vestido y con todo en cama, al poco rato estaban dormidas.

-Un día me tienes que contar tu secreto- le dijo Anne.

-Claro, buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

Cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar, una chica muy guapa con los zapatos en la mano entraba en su habitación todavía con ganas de fiesta.

-¡Arriba todas!- gritó alguien.

Anne, sobresalta pegó un gran salto. Hermione Lily se taparon con las almohadas.

-Así que aquí estabais, aburridas-las llamó- me pareció muy raro ver a los dos Walbour solos y mira por lo que era. ¡Estáis durmiendo!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Lily.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tan mal despertar?-preguntó Rose extrañada.

-Desde que ayer se emborracharon- comentó Anne.

-¿En serio?- Anne asintió- y yo me lo perdí.

-¡Ah!-gritó Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rose.

-Anne, que fue exactamente lo que le dije a Alphonse.

-No lo sé exactamente. Mejo pregúntale a Sirius.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Black en todo esto?- preguntó Rose.

Anne les contó todo y Hermione se tiró en cama escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada y Rose riéndose.

-No es gracioso.

-Reconoce que un poquito sí que es.

-Duérmete o llamó a Magy- dijo Lily.

-Está bien, tengo tiempo suficiente para seguir riéndome- comentó mientras se acostaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

REVIEW

**Bloddy cherry**

A Hermione le guerra le cambio, pero mucho más eso de viajar al pasado. Está confusa, se está intentando adaptar pero aún no ha encontrado su verdadero camino. Poco a poco se está volviendo cada vez más madura, en muchos aspectos.

Perdona por no haberme explicado bien.

El vínculo se formó con el hechizo que utilizó Draco. Deja mordedura con forma de lobo porque representa le mordedura del alma. La persona que lanzó el hechizo hace que una parte del alma del hechizado pase a formar parte de su alma. Parte del alma de Hermione se unió a la de Draco. Por eso Hermione se nota incompleta, porque su alma no está completa.

Debido a que está lejos de Draco, lo único que alivia ese dolor es la poción. Pero cuando regrese a su tiempo, Hermione no podrá estar mucho tiempo lejos de Draco ya que necesita sentir su alma entera para aliviar ese dolor.

Si Hermione se suicidara, su alma se uniría con su otra mitad viva, la que tiene Draco y viviría la vida de Draco sin poder intervenir.

Si Draco muriese Hermione sentiría una gran pena, ya que parte de su alma moriría con el rubio. De esa manera sentiría una gran desdicha y notará como parte de ella se muere poco a poco. Entrará en una espiral de tristeza y desolación de la que no saldrá.

Un saludo y gracias por tu review

**Lalyys**

Que menos que pedir disculpas por parte de Sirius, ¿no? El chic es muy orgulloso y no se controla, pero tiene muy buen fondo.

La verdad es que la historia de amor de Lily y James es un poco triste. Ambos se quieren, pero sufren por amor. Una que no termina de confiar y otro que no da demostrado lo buena persona que es.

Lily necesitaba que le pusieran las cosas claras, apoyar a una amiga no significa dar la razón como a un loco, sino decirle las cosas como son. Engañarla no le serviría de nada.

Ya que me has escrito otros review y tan buenos, te voy a adelantar que Remus tendrá una pareja y se querrán mucho. Va ser un amor bonito o eso espero jejejeje

Gracias por todo y un besito muy fuerte!

**Bloody Snake.6**

Gracias, espero actualizar cuanto antes.

Yo también ando con exámenes jejeje y escribir me ayuda a desestresarme. Aunque ese es un problema porque me vicio jajajaja

Un saludo y gracias por tu review

**Aid4**

¡Hola guapa!

Gracias por tu apoyo, voy tirando con los estudios jejejeje Las asignaturas que aprobé no me puedo quejar de las notas. Me quedaron tres, aunque ahora en julio intentaré sacarla jeje. Suerte tú con tus exámenes y trabajos. Gracias por esperar por mí, se agradece jeje.

La verdad es que Sirius está acostumbrado a que todas suspiren por él y nota como Hermione es diferente y eso lo descoloca hasta tal punto que se ciega. Aunque, cada vez irá a mejor la cosa jejeje. Sirius al igual que James, sentirán que deben comportarse como los hombres que son no como niños pequeños.

Tal y como es Sirius cualquier cosas es posible. No me lo imagino besando a Albus Dumbledore, pero no me sorprendería jajajaja. James es muy gracioso y sabe como picar a sus amigos.

Lily necesitaba que le pusieran las cosas claras, apoyar a una amiga no significa dar la razón como a un loco, sino decirle las cosas como son. Engañarla no le serviría de nada. Esperemos que Lily se decida pronto y no pierda el amor de James por una simple desconfianza.

La verdad es que me apena que Regulus y Severus no salgan más, intentaré meterlos más. Pero hay tanto que contar, que no doy metido todos los detalles que quería. Me encantan.

Sorry amiga, pero no te puedo contestar a tus preguntas. Si no te desvelaría gran parte de lo que va a ocurrir. Lo único que te puedo decir es que sabremos como le afectó a Draco el hechizo cuando el fic esté a terminar.

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me encantan tus review. Me alegras mucho jejeje

Besitos y suerte con tus estudios amiga. Hasta pronto

**Cullen-21-gladys**

Gracias, espero no defraudarte.

Hasta pronto


End file.
